All Things Magical and Multinational
by BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter
Summary: When England receives a letter from Hogwarts he knows it's going to be a long year, a VERY long year. The nations can barely cope with each other for an hour, let alone an entire year. But dark powers are rising and it's going to be hard for the nations not to get involved, especially when it's the year of the Triwizard Tournament. Set during GoF . Will include some pairings.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Oh, bloody hell. _

England stared at the letter in his hands. He tried to pretend it wasn't there so he didn't have to open it; he just wanted it to _go away. _

England had been receiving letters for a week now. They started arriving at eight in the morning and continued arriving in hourly intervals until three in the afternoon (England wasn't exactly sure why it kept to this particular time structure, but it annoyed him). That wasn't the strangest thing about the letters, though, the _strangest _thing about the letters was the fact that they arrived by owl. England knew where they came from and that was the only reason why he hadn't wanted to open them: _Hogwarts. _He shuddered when he even thought about the name. He knew what was in the letter without even opening it. But, it had been a week now, _a week, _and the letters weren't going away. They were just going to keep coming. The owls would keep arriving and annoying him, and it was sure to eventually drive him insane. It was this thought that made England open the letter and to his horror, the letter contained exactly what he thought it would. The letter read:

_Dear England/ Mr Kirkland._

_You are to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally we would invite you, but being the person you are you would decline this offer and it is essential that you attend our school. The school has been in contact with your boss and we feel that you and several other influential nations would benefit greatly from learning magic at our school- for your own protection as well as the protection of your countries. Magic is a great and powerful skill and we feel the nations of the world should have access to this to allow your country to grow and prosper, as well as to allow you all to prepare for the hardships ahead._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st._

_We would appreciate it if you pass this message on to the following nations who are to also attend Hogwarts: America, France, Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Italy Veneziano, Italy Romano, Canada, Spain, Prussia, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Finland, Austria and Hungary._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore,  
Minerva McGonagall._

England read the list of nations once. Then he read it again and then he read it again. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. Having to see all of these nations once a month at world meetings was bad enough, but having to attend a magic school with them _for an entire year? _Well, that just took the biscuit. Sighing, England placed the letter on his desk and opened up his laptop. It seemed that England would have to forward the World Meeting to tomorrow; he had an announcement to make.

England really began to wish that he hadn't opened that letter; the world meeting was going to be an absolute nightmare. Then again, it usually was.

* * *

England was just about to actually get the meeting started. It had taken an hour to get everybody to shut up and even that required effort (and Germany's help) and England had just managed to calm himself when America, late ,as usual, rushed in. He took the empty seat next to Japan and tried to sheepishly avoid England's eyes. "You're late, git

"I know okay, but I didn't mean to! Traffic was crappy and I drove past a Maccy D's and I couldn't just drive past without getting anything because…" America trailed off because England was giving him the look which said: _shut up or I'll get Flying Mint Bunny to kill you in your sleep._

Germany cleared his throat, "So England, what was it you wanted to talk about? Your email sounded pretty urgent."

"I agree with Germany. It did sound important! It must be important if it replaces next week's meeting which was going to be held at my place, and I was going to talk about pasta! I can't think of anything more important to talk about then pasta!" Italy exclaimed before waffling on about how he'd set up a slideshow about the different types of pasta and how good pasta was for the world. He was finally silenced from a punch in the shoulder and a "shut up, you idiot!" (Both of which came from Romano).

England sent a "thank you" nod in his direction and Romano only glared, signalling for England to just get on with it. "Right then, the purpose of this meeting is to tell you about a school which we'll all be attending this year. It's called Hogwarts and it specialises in magic and the head teacher of the school has been working with our bosses and it has been decided that everyone present is to attend the school." The room fell into silence (which was a rarity). "Any questions?"

The silence was then broken by a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Ha! Dude, that's way funny. Oh, this is good even for you! Although dude, you do know it's not April fool's day right?" The American then burst into even more uncontrollable laughter until he was silenced by one of Sweden's glares. "Show them the letter." England fetched it out of his pocket and gave it to America. As America read it, all signs of laughter disappeared from his face and he passed the letter to Japan. Eventually, the letter was passed around to all of the nations who had all began to whine and panic.

"What about my music? Oh God, what if they don't have a piano there?" Austria yelled from the far side of the room.

"Who cares about your silly music? I am far too awesome to go to school." Prussia cried from the other side of the room.

"Hey! Don't yell at Austria or I'll hit you with my skillet!" Hungary glared at Prussia whilst attempting to console an upset Austria.

The room then fell into its typical chaos. Spain was trying to coax Romano out from under the table with tomatoes and was failing. Italy was clinging onto a distressed Germany and wailing saying "he didn't want to go to school, what if they didn't have any pasta?" France was busy explaining to everyone that he was "far too gorgeous to go to school," and Canada was sitting in the corner, trying to be noticed but failing miserably. The only one who didn't seem to be thrown into chaos was Russia, he looked up at England, sensing that the nation had more to say.

Russia climbed onto the table, pipe in hand and tried to look imitating- which he succeeded in. It was enough to make even Germany terrified. "My friend England is wanting to say something. So, listen to him, yes?" He then climbed off the table and the room was left in silence once more.

"Thank you, Russia." England took a deep breath. "I just want to say that we will _all _be attending so there is no point in moaning and that we shall meet here on the 31st August to buy all of our equipment. Good day." England then strode out of the room, making sure to whack a sleeping America on the head as he walked past. He closed the doors behind him, leaving all the chaos behind. As he walked away from the meeting room he heard the distinct sound of glass smashing and rolled his eyes. They couldn't even spend an _hour_ in the same room, how were they going to spend a _year_ together in the same school? England sighed as he headed home; it was going to be a _long _year.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is my first Harry Potter fic!**

**This will be set during the Goblet of Fire and if this is successful then I may do another story based on another year, but I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyway, I'm looking forward to writing more.**

**If you're feeling nice then follow, favourite and review! :')**

**~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

England woke up with a heavy feeling in his stomach. He looked out of his bedroom window and saw that it was a lovely day outside- _how bloody ironic. _It had to be one of the only sunny days that year, after all, it was Britain, and it was also August 31st. It was the day that England had been trying to forget ever since he'd made _that _announcement at the meeting. It was the day where he would have to take the other nations _shopping. _He shuddered at the thought of Italy prancing around Diagon Alley, France hitting on all of the girls and most of all, _most of all_: America. If anyone was going to give the game away then it would be him. What with his insufferable loud voice, highly obnoxious laugh and shockingly good looks, America would definitely grab everyone's attention. England froze as he walked into the kitchen. _Shockingly good looks? The magic must be getting to me already…_

Sighing, England pulled out his iPhone from the kitchen drawer. There was no way he'd have it in his bedroom, he believed that if someone needed him that urgently then they would ring the landline. He saw that he had one new message, from America: "_Dude, I am so freaking excited to be going magic shopping with ya! Kinda reminds you of old times don't it? Anyway, it's gonna be so freaking cool. Don't worry I'll be there on time, the Hero is never late! Well, not much anyway: D See ya later." _England sighed for the umpteenth time that morning and tried to ignore the blush on his cheeks. America always sent him texts; he still didn't know why it always made him blush. He glanced at the clock and saw that he only had an hour of peace left before he had to stay in the company of the nations for the whole day and then after that _the entire year. _England decided that he would do what any other Brit would do in a time of crisis; he made a cup of tea and wallowed in self-pity.

* * *

When England arrived at the meeting room, he found that many nations were already there. This was either due to excitement (Spain and Italy) or due to strict and precise timekeeping skills (Germany and Russia). England walked into the room to be greeted by Prussia waving… _something. _"England, the awesome me is totally ready for this un-awesome trip. Look, I even came prepared, unlike those two losers." At the word "losers" Prussia gestured over to the corner where Spain was keeping a fixed eye on Romano's butt and France appeared to be daydreaming. England didn't even want to consider what the nation could be thinking about. England finally managed to focus on what the Prussian was holding… it was a _sonic screwdriver. For God's sake…_England resisted the urge to face-palm.

Prussia smiled when he saw England looking at his sonic screwdriver. Being the cocky nation he was, he probably thought that the Brit was jealous. "I ordered it off the Internet, it was only ten pounds. My awesomeness is so awesome that it was delivered in time, now I am completely prepared for this Hogwarts thing."

England, who couldn't believe that Prussia could be so _stupid, _surprisingly managed to keep his frustration under control. "That's the wrong fandom, git. This is Harry Potter, not Doctor Who. We're going to Hogwarts, not for an adventure in the TARDIS." He walked away, ignoring the exclamation of, "Well, they're both British so it's not going to be awesome, so I don't really care" which unsurprisingly came from Prussia's direction.

England glanced around and began to count heads. He was _sure _he was missing someone. He counted fifteen. Correction: he was missing two someones. Oh wait, he wasn't. Canada had just appeared in the middle of the room. Was he there before? There was still someone missing, not that this surprised England; the missing nation had a tendency to be late- unless hamburgers were involved.

The door was flung open and sure enough, there was America, late as usual and surprise, surprise, with a burger in his hand. He strolled over to where England was standing. "God, I'm so freaking sorry. I can't _believe _I'm late! I even woke up extra early to be here on time, but my car totally stalled and then I realised that it had gone twelve which meant I had to eat lunch of course, because even heroes can't work on an empty stomach, and-" He was suddenly cut off by a sharp whack to the head.

"Shut up, America. We didn't need your life story, but now you're here we can finally go." England called all of the nations over to him, and they reluctantly made their way towards England who was holding a glittery silver powder in his hands. There was a bag next to his feet which contained more of the strange powder. "This is called Floo Powder, it will transport you from one place to another." A hand was raised, England looked up to the albino who wore a smug smile on his face, his hand was still in the air. "Yes, Prussia?"

"So basically it's like the TARDIS then? See, I was right: your British fandoms are all the same, totally unoriginal." The French nation next to him nodded.

"Prussia is right, Angleterre. Time travelling phone booths, how boring."

"AGINCOURT!" This, as always, shut France up and England was able to carry on, "Anyway, what you do is stand in that fireplace over there." The heads of all the nations whipped around to see the fireplace, their eyes widened; it appeared that none of them had seen it before. England sighed. "Honestly, we've been using this room for years and you only just noticed that there was a fireplace here?" He rolled his eyes. "So, you stand in the fireplace, say "Diagon Alley"- that's the place we're going and throw the powder down on the fireplace and you'll be immediately taken to Diagon Alley." Prussia opened his mouth to speak. England glared at him. "Don't. Say. Anything."

England walked over to the fireplace and handed the Floo Powder over to Germany, who was probably one of the only nations that the rest would listen to, except Russia, but England didn't really trust him. "Germany, once I've gone, hand out the powder to everyone else and get them to transport- make sure they do exactly what I said." Germany just nodded and took the bag. England stepped into the fireplace. "Oh! One more thing, from now on we _only _use our human names. We don't want our identities discovered." He stood up tall and glanced over at the surrounding nations, who were all watching him with interest. _Well, here goes nothing… _"Diagon Alley!" He shouted and threw the powder down, the last thing he heard was a cry of "Iggy!" before he was swept away and thrown hard onto the ground.

* * *

One by one all of the nations appeared and after checking that all seventeen nations were present England began to get out the equipment list- which he had been smart enough to photocopy. He began to hand the copies out to all of the nations. "Before we shop, I need to make us look like teenagers." There were cries of protests, but he continued with his speech. "We're in the fourth year, so that'll make us… about fifteen." Swiftly, he said an enchantment and the nations were transformed to fifteen-year-olds. England smiled to himself; he was good at magic. "To make this easier, we shall go in groups and that way we'll draw less attention, hopefully." At the word "hopefully" he looked at America, who then proceeded to look innocent, ignoring the fact that the statement was aimed at him. "Okay, the five Nordics will form one group," Denmark smiled and wrapped an arm around Norway's shoulders who growled in response. "Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Roderich and Elizaveta will form another." This was met with snide smirks from the BTT and moans and rolled eyes from Austria and Hungary. "Alfred, Matthew, Kiku and I shall form another." A "yay!" was heard from the American and the Brit tried to hold back a blush. "Ivan, Yao, Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig will make up the last group." Italy immediately wrapped his arms around Germany who attempted to push the Italian off him whilst Romano mumbled something about "potato bastards" and scowled. England rolled his eyes, shouted "Meet back here at four!" and walked off dragging America with him, whilst Canada and Japan followed behind.

* * *

"Stupid gits, always having to argue about everything. For God's sake America, sometimes _you're _more mature. America…" England stopped talking when he realised that the American had walked off and was staring in a shop window at a _Firebolt _broom. America heard England approach and he began jumping up and down. "Dude, this is so freaking awesome! Look, they ride brooms! Oh, that is so cool. Engl-Arthur can I have one, _please_?" He stopped jumping up and down and began to glance around, almost as if he was in a panic. "Dude, where's Mattie- and Kiku?" England whipped around, expecting the pair to be right behind him, but they weren't- they were gone.

America began to look up and down the alley until he saw the familiar little curl that could only belong to his twin. "There they are!" He ran towards Canada and Japan. England ran behind him, struggling to keep up. Canada turned round to greet America and England, "Hey you guys, meet our new friends." Japan nodded, "Hai, you should meet them they're very nice." America moved over so that he could see these "friends" that Japan and Canada were on about. There was a teenager stood in the middle with black hair, glasses and a lightning scar. To his left stood another teenager with bushy hair and to his right stood a lad with ginger hair. "These are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," America smiled. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Alfred !" He stuck out his hands and just at that exact moment an explosion was heard from Ollivanders along with a yell of "ITALIA." England sighed and grasped the American by the arm. "So sorry we have to dash." The four Nations ran to the shop.

Harry turned to his two friends, "those guys are strange." Ron nodded, "the strangest…" He shrugged, "so butterbeer anybody?" The Golden Trio walked off, trying hard to ignore the rapid and aggressive German that was coming from the wand shop.

* * *

**A/N: Just want to say thanks for the positive responses~ here's the next chapter!**

**If you're feeling nice then please follow, favourite and review? :')**

**~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Ger- Luddy, let's go shopping!" Italy was jumping up and down excitedly, much resembling a five-year-old child on Christmas morning. He rushed off in a random direction and Germany ran after him. Italy had the mentality of a child; he'd go off with anyone if they offered him food. Not that Germany was worried or anything; okay, he was worried. He pushed through the crowd of Diagon Alley trying to stay on the Italian's trail.

"I am guessing that we should be following them?" Russia looked quizzically towards the other two nations who had been left behind.

"Probably. My idiota brother will end up doing something stupid, especially if the potato bastard's with him." Russia and China simultaneously sighed. Romano was like a stuck record; ever since England had left them it had been "potato bastard" this and "tomato bastard" that. Currently, Romano was stood with his arms crossed, a scowl lined his face and he was staring daggers in the direction that Germany and his brother had run off in- even though the German was no longer in sight.

The three nations decided to head off in the same direction that Germany and Italy had gone. Romano was still grumbling whilst Russia was humming a soft tune with his typical childlike smile plastered across his face. China was stuck in the middle of the two nations, really wishing that he was somewhere else.

The trio walked past a variety of different shops. They marvelled at the absolute magic of it all. Though they knew magic existed (due to England, Norway and Romania ), they had never expected there to be a public display of it, or for them to be witnesses to this public display. They walked past Eyelops Owl Emporium where they saw a wide selection of many owls that they would have to purchase later. They walked past a shop that sold robes, their new uniform, and Romano shuddered at the thought of having to wear the same thing as the potato bastard. As they walked the trio couldn't help but notice the atmosphere that was present; it seemed tense and China couldn't help but notice the headline of _The Daily Prophet _which mentioned something about a "Death Eater" attack at the Quidditch World Cup. China had no idea what this meant but he gathered from the glum expressions on the faces of the wizarding public that it wasn't good.

After what seemed like quite a while, the trio finally managed to identify the whereabouts of the two missing nations. "Ve~ Luddy! I've found a wand shop; it says on this paper that we need wands. Hey, this is kind of like a treasure hunt, isn't it fun?" The trio could now see the two other nations who were stood outside a shop named Ollivanders. Italy was clinging onto a frowning Germany's midriff and he seemed to be showing no signs of letting go. Furious, Romano marched over to the two, his face as red as one of Spain's tomatoes. He pulled Italy off of Germany whilst glaring daggers at the blonde nation and if looks could kill then Germany would've spontaneously combusted. "Idiota fratello! Don't just run off like that, stupid! We're supposed to be keeping a low profile, that's why we're staying in groups!"

Someone cleared his throat and Romano spun around, he was currently shaking Italy by the shoulders. "If you want us to keep a low profile then stop yelling at Feliciano, we're receiving a lot of attention right now." Romano looked around to find that China had a point. Many witches and wizards had paused in their browsing to observe the commotion outside of Ollivanders. One teen, in particular, was sneering at Romano and Italy; he had blonde hair and he held an aura of self-importance and cockiness, he seemed to think that he was better than everybody else. Romano turned to the teen and glared at him, causing him to simply scoff and walk away.

Germany cleared his throat, "right, now that that's done, I guess we should get our wands. It's on the equipment list, though I have no idea how it works. England just gave me these and said that this is the currency that is used in the wizard world. " He then pulled out a pouch of galleons from his pocket and held them out so that the other four nations could see them.

"They're very pretty, just like you Luddy!" Germany blushed whilst Romano scowled.

"I don't see why Arthur gave them to _you, _he can trust me more." Romano glared at Germany as if it was his fault.

China, being the most mature and stoic of the group, stepped in. "Can we just buy the wands without killing each other, please? Then we can get on with the other stuff." He walked past the bickering nations with Russia following him; the other three also hopped on the bandwagon and entered the shop.

* * *

They were greeted by an elderly man who, despite his age, appeared to be rather chipper. He was stood behind a counter reading through a book when the group of five walked in. Germany momentarily worried about how they were going to convince the old man- presumably Ollivander- that they were students. His panic was short-lived when he remembered that England had turned them all into teenagers and that they appeared to be fifteen.

"So, what can I do for you? Are you in need of a wand repair? You look a little old to be buying your first wands." The old man squinted at the five, almost as if he was trying to guess their purpose in his shop- without being told.

Germany cleared his throat, "Actually… we're all transfers. We were told to leave our old wands behind and purchase new ones. "Ollivander nodded and brought out his list of wands that they currently had in stock. As well as the wands behind the counter, there were some highly powerful and expensive special wands dotted around the shelves in glass cases. Ollivander had begun to give a lecture on the different types of wands and their individual strength but Italy, being typical Italy, grew restless and he began to wander around the shop. He stopped outside a display case, it was labelled: _Ebony, Dragon Heartstring. _Italy noted that it looked very pretty. He wanted a closer look, but he didn't want to make the old man, (what was his name again?) angry. He silently debated with himself about removing the wand from its case. Eventually, curiosity triumphed over common sense and Italy removed the wand. Italy held the wand in his hands, he could feel the immense power of the wand inside him, and it was coursing through the nation's veins. Italy noticed that the old man had stopped speaking and that every head was turned towards him. "Look, Luddy! I've got a wand, it's so pretty!" Whilst Italy was talking, he waved his arms about frantically and the wand began to emit a green glow from its end, Italy assumed that this was a good thing and he carried on yelling to Germany. What Italy didn't notice, however, was that the light was destroying everything in its path: the glass cases shattered, books flew everywhere and the shelves clattered to the floor. By this point all of the nations, save Italy who was still wielding the wand like a toy lightsaber, had taken cover behind the counter and Ollivander, though slightly livid, was cowering with them. Italy _finally _noticed that something was wrong when he realised that he was standing in the middle of a mess and that the others were nowhere to be seen. "Guys? Where are you?"

Romano, sensing that the random wand outbursts had stopped, stood up and glared at his brother. "You stupid idiot! Look at what you've done. You've made such a mess and I'm not cleaning that up, I had enough of cleaning from when I lived with that tomato bastard!" Italy then began to burst into tears.

At hearing Italy cry, the people cowering behind the counter also stood up, different expressions lined their faces. Russia looked happily at the scene, China looked indifferent whilst Ollivander stormed off looking rather angry, it should've been _him _bursting into tears, after all, his shop had just been destroyed by an overly-emotional Italian. Germany's expression was soft and almost sympathetic at seeing his friend cry. "Don't worry, Feli. I'll help you clean up, it's okay. Just please stop crying."

Italy looked up and began to sniff, his tears already fading away due to the German's words. "Really Luddy?" Germany nodded. "Ve~ that's so kind of you!" Italy then reached out to embrace Germany, but this sudden action caused the seemingly-dormant wand to spurt back into life. There was a loud explosion and everyone in the room recoiled from both the sound and shock. A large amount of smoke covered the room. Italy whimpered and threw the wand down. He was just about to ask if everyone was alright when he was interrupted by sudden laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh my goodness, look at the potato bastard! He's wearing a dress, a _pink _dress. Oh, you look so manly in your pink frilly dress. AHAHAHAHA." Romano struggled to breathe as he wiped the tears from his face. Italy looked over to where Germany was stood and, sure enough, in place of where his ordinary clothes had been, there was a frilly pink dress. Well, it was actually a pink leotard and a tutu, to be more precise. Romano wasn't the only one to find this scene hilarious. China was struggling to maintain his mature composure and Russia was giggling like a schoolgirl. Italy on the other hand, had a different approach to the situation.

"Aww, Luddy! You're so adorable. You're all pretty… and pink! Aww, it's so cute!" Italy was once again clinging to the furious German. Germany looked down to what he was wearing, then he looked up at the laughing nations and then he looked down again.

Not really caring about keeping their identities secret at that moment in time, Germany grabbed Italy by the shoulders. "ITALIA!" He said it so loudly that practically all of Diagon Alley heard, but the German really didn't care. "What did you do? Change it back! Change it back!"

Italy finally managed to read the atmosphere and noticed that Germany was _slightly _angry at him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know how to change it!"

"WHAT?" Germany bellowed. He was extremely livid and his face had begun to go a red colour, a mixture of rage and embarrassment. By this point, Romano was now rolling around on the floor, revelling in the sheer humiliation of his worst enemy, (most disliked frenemy anyway). Germany had now managed to reel off an extensive amount of German curse words and they were all directed towards Italy who was cowering behind the counter, looking like he was going to cry again. Russia and China were stood to the side. China was trying not to laugh, which was a lot harder than it sounded.

Suddenly the shop door was flung open and America stepped into the chaos with a cry of: "Never fear, the Hero is here!" He paused when he saw Germany and joined Romano on the floor. He broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter and felt compelled to take a photo on his phone. England was the next one to walk into the room. He surveyed the scene before him, muttered an incantation and everything was back to normal. America and Romano were finally able to stop laughing and spent a large amount of time trying to catch their breaths. Canada and Japan, who had just stood in the doorway, were soon joined by Russia and China.

"What just happened?" Canada whispered. His inquiry was aimed towards Russia and China who rolled their eyes at the same time. "Don't even ask" was the only response the Canadian Nation received.

The remaining nations emerged from the shop. England was forcibly yanking America by the arms of his jacket and Germany had the Italian brothers locked firmly in his grip. "Right, it's now 3:45. We said we'd meet the others at four; we have fifteen minutes to get everything from our lists. Understood?" The other nations nodded at the Brit. "Good, let's go."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Hungary tapped her foot impatiently on the cobbles .She was absentmindedly swinging her frying pan which gained her weary looks from the BTT who all now had bruises on their heads.

"They're probably stuck in a queue or something," chirped Finland.

The Nordics and Hungary's group had arrived at the meeting spot exactly on time and they had successfully managed to buy everything that was on the equipment list. They had now been waiting for an hour for the other two groups to arrive. They heard the other nations bickering before they saw them.

"Hi, sorry, we're so late. We had a spot of trouble." At the word "trouble" all of the newly-arrived nations glanced at Italy who squeaked in a weak protest. "Anyway, has everyone got their things?" All of the nations nodded and England sighed in relief, the day from Hell was officially over. He could now go home, bake scones and pretend that the whole thing never happened. Until tomorrow, when they would board the train to Hogwarts. England shuddered and tried to repress that thought.

After a lot of fuss, they finally ended up back where they started: the meeting room. "Right then, that's it. Everyone meet here again at 10, the train leaves Kings Cross at 11." England was the first to leave the room, but many others followed as they wanted some time to themselves.

Romano was just about to leave when a pair of arms was wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up to find Spain beaming down at him. "So, Romano, you never told us why you guys took so long…"

Romano smirked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Ask America; he's got pictures."

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that was a long chapter!**

**But, the next chapter will feature Hogwarts! :D The story will really begin then!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**If you're feeling nice then drop me a review. :')**

**Follow and favourite if you want to!**

**~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The following day, all of the now teenage-looking nations who were going to be attending Hogwarts were gathered in the meeting room at ten sharp (even America had arrived on time due to his excitement at attending "magic school"). As soon as he arrived, he wasted no time in showing everyone the photo he had taken of Germany in a frilly pink tutu. The reveal of the photo had mixed reactions from the nations who previously hadn't seen Germany in that particular outfit the day before. Prussia was doing an exact re-enactment of what Romano had done; he was rolling around on the floor, his hands were clutching his sides which were now beginning to hurt. Germany glared at his older brother from the other side of the room; his cheeks were reddening in embarrassment. As soon as he mastered magic, Germany swore he would jinx Prussia (and America for that matter). He'd turn them into frogs or some other disgusting creature. The thought of this gave Germany slight happiness despite his utter mortification. There was also the fact that he currently had Italy clinging to his waist and he was constantly apologising for "making Germany pretty." Prussia had finally composed himself and was currently arguing with Austria over Hungary_. _The Nordics were sitting around the table playing "Go Fish" and, by the looks of it and the sounds of self-praise, Denmark was winning, which resulted in Norway strangling him whenever he began to gloat.

England watched the scene in the meeting room with disinterest. He glanced at the clock, it was 10:30. If they didn't hurry then they would be late. He turned to America who had left the other nations to argue by themselves. "Have you got everything ready, git?"

America pouted and then he smiled. "Yeah! I got everything ready, the hero's always prepared, see?" He then pointed over to his Stars-and-stripes luggage bag which was about twice the size of everybody else's. England sighed, _very inconspicuous there America. _He wondered whether he'd be able to last the year without killing anybody- probably not.

England forced himself to smile (which made him look constipated). "Well done America. I guess we'd best all leave now." The pair looked around the room at the current chaos. Gathering everyone together was going to be a hard task. They were interrupted from their thoughts by Russia popping up between them. "Getting them to leave is going to be hard, yes?" He smiled, oblivious to the American who had jumped about a mile high when he'd appeared.

England, also surprised by the Russian's sudden appearance, winced. "Yes. It is going to be bloody hard work. Almost as hard as getting America to eat his vegetables when he was younger." America blushed and England continued. "I think that we should take an area each and get everyone to shut up and get ready, agreed?" The other two nations nodded and they each set off to a section of the room.

America took the far left where he found Hungary, France, Prussia, Austria and Canada. He crossed his arms and attempted to look mature. "Hey, you guys! England says we have to leave now or we're going to be late, so stop being silly and let's go."

"We weren't even doing anything."

America turned to his twin and grinned. "Good to know, bro! Go over there then, England's waiting." Canada left and France followed him.

This left Austria, Prussia and Hungary. The two males were still arguing over the female nation who, judging by the white knuckles that were tightly attached to her frying pan, did not appreciate being fought over. "Guys! We gotta go to magic school now!" This gained no response from the bickering nations. "Hey Austria, Prussia, can't you two continue your weird competition for Hungary's love later?"

_This _gained a response from the trio. Hungary just looked embarrassed as she raced off to join the others, who were now waiting at the door. America gulped as the other two turned to glare at him. "America, that was _so _not awesome! Besides, I was totally winning." Prussia whined, before stomping off. Austria just scoffed and walked to the door.

By the time America reached the door, everyone else was ready to leave. "What took you so long?" America rolled his eyes. "Don't even go there; let's just say that Hungary has some unwanted attention." England cocked an eyebrow but decided not to pursue it. The nations finally left and headed towards the station.

* * *

The seventeen nations arrived at the station, miraculously early. They ended up with five minutes to spare. England forced everyone to a stop when they reached the wall between platforms nine and ten. "So, which platform is it?" Spain questioned, glancing around the station in an attempt to spot any young witches or wizards.

"It's on platform nine and three-quarters. We have to run through this wall." England stepped back, positioned his luggage trolley in front of him and prepared himself for the sprint at the wall.

America laughed and a few of the other nations joined in as England had finally lost it. "Dude, are you freaking insane? There's no such thing as a platform nine and three-quarters and besides you'll hurt yourself by running into the wall! Come on England, I thought you were smart!"

Norway crossed his arms and sighed. "America, you're as stupid as Denmark. England's going to be fine. That wall's magic, it'll let him through."

Sweden grunted in agreement, "Magic can do anything." Finland nodded in agreement. "That's right, Sweden!" The other nations were still sceptical. They were glad that they weren't the ones going first.

"Right then. I'll run through and you guys will follow me, got it?" The nations albeit hesitantly nodded. "Okay then..." England braced himself and sped towards the wall. Everyone winced, preparing themselves for England's inevitable harsh impact against the wall, but he just disappeared. It was a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment.

"ENGLAND!" America pushed forward and glared at the wall. "Don't worry, the hero's coming!" He sped towards the wall and disappeared through it the same way that England had. The nations watched America's display of heroism and they decided that it was safe to run through the wall.

They each took it in turns until Spain and Romano were the only two on the Muggle side of the station. "You ready, Roma?" Spain turned to look at Romano, an expression of concern was etched on his features.

Romano exhaled deeply. "Course I am, bastard, it's just a wall. I'll go first. I don't want to be left on my own." Romano sped towards the wall and disappeared. Spain braced himself and followed pursuit. He wished that sometimes Romano wouldn't be so damn tsundere.

* * *

Everyone had successfully managed to pass through the wall and had now arrived at platform nine and three-quarters where the Hogwarts Express was waiting. England turned to the group. "Okay. Now we will all have to go and find compartments to sit in, so we'll be a bit separated, but that doesn't matter. Remember, only use our human names. We have to keep our identities a secret as it's vital that no one finds out who we really are." The others nodded and they went off into their separate groups as they boarded the train.

England ended up with America and Canada and they scoured the aisle for an empty compartment. England was just about to give up and sit in a compartment with a bunch of scowling Slytherins when America cried out, "Arthur, I found our friends from earlier!" England followed America, wondering who the "friends from earlier" could be. They reached the compartment and England saw the familiar faces of the three teenagers they had briefly met in Diagon Alley. England vaguely remembered Canada introducing them as Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Canada's softly spoken voice asked the question that England was just about to ask. The boy with the black hair, Harry, smiled at the Canadian. "Sure. You guys can sit here, there's plenty of space."

The three nations took the aforementioned spaces and England closed the compartment door on the way in. "Thanks. Terribly sorry to bother you, but could you fill us in on Hogwarts? We're transfers and we don't really know much about the school itself." America and Canada both nodded in agreement, obviously keen to learn about the school that they would be attending for the year. Hermione began to talk about the houses and the history of the school, keen to show off her knowledge to the three new students. The "lesson" lasted throughout the entire journey and both Ron and America had to be woken up as they had both grown bored. The six students got off the train with their luggage and waited at the platform for further instructions.

"Transfers an' firs' years over 'ere!" A booming voice yelled across the platform and the trio turned to see a giant with a lantern standing on the edge of the platform. Hermione turned to the three new students and smiled. "Don't worry, that's just Hagrid. He's very friendly; he'll take you to Hogwarts. I guess we'll leave you now then. We'll see you at the feast. Hopefully, you'll be in Gryffindor, with us! See you guys later." Ron and Harry waved and the Golden Trio left them. England sighed and grabbed America, who grabbed Canada, and they walked over to where Hagrid was. The others had already arrived.

Hagrid's eyes surveyed the group and examined the rest of the platform. "Is that everyone?" He looked back again and saw that everyone had gone. "Right then, let's go." He led them over to a lake where several little boats were docked, ready to take the students over to Hogwarts. "First years have four to a boat; fourth years take three."

The majority of the group made it across the lake perfectly fine. However, Austria had wanted to share a boat with Hungary, and Prussia (not wanting to miss out) decided to accompany them. This caused several arguments and the boat began to rock. It rocked so much that Austria fell into the lake, causing Prussia (and practically everyone else) to laugh so much that tears began to form. Luckily for Austria, he was quickly pulled out of the lake by Hungary so even though he'd lost his dignity, he didn't drown.

* * *

The students arrived at Hogwarts Castle in no time and everyone was taken aback by the splendour of the school, it was truly magnificent. They didn't have long to gawk, however, as they were quickly ushered in by Professor McGonagall. They were led to the hallway entrance and McGonagall turned to them. "Alright, you are all going to be sorted into your houses now. First years will go first."

The anxious first years were taken into the hall and sorted and soon after it was their turn. "Come along then, it's your turn to be sorted. Dumbledore's already informed the students that you are all joining us. We'll go in alphabetical order, you sit on the chair, put the hat on and it will tell you what house you will be in."

McGonagall led them into the hall and pulled out a scroll, she began to read out their names one by one.

"_Beilschmidt, Gilbert"_

Prussia sauntered towards the chair and placed the hat on his head." So, what house is my awesomeness in?" The hat seemed to be taking a while, deliberating between the same two choices a certain Harry Potter had faced: Gryffindor or Slytherin? "Come on you stupid hat, decide already."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"_Beilschmidt, Ludwig"_

Germany freed himself from Italy's grasp (yet again) and walked over to the chair. He placed the hat on his head. "Please don't put me in the same house in Mein Bruder…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Germany smiled at took his place at the table where they appeared to be wearing red.

"_Bondevik, Lukas"_

Norway strode to the chair and yanked the hat on his head. "I really don't care…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"_Bonnefoy, Francis"_

France yanked on the hat and frowned. "This hat makes my hair look ugly…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"_Braginski, Ivan"_

Russia was smiling as he crossed the room to the chair. He placed the hat on his head and swung his legs in the air as he waited for the hat to make a decision. "I don't really mind what you choose."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"_Carriedo Fernandez, Antonio"_

Spain skipped across the room to the chair and pulled the hat on. "I want to be in the friendly house!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"_Edelstein, Roderich"_

Austria, still dripping wet, stomped across the room to the chair and forcibly yanked on the hat. "If you put me in the same house as that demon douche then I swear-"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"_Héderváry, Elizaveta"_

Hungary walked over and placed the hat on her head. "Can you put me in a different house to Austria and Prussia? I'd hate to cause an argument."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Honda, Kiku"_

Japan sat in the chair and gently pulled the hat on his head. "How do you talk? It is very different."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"_Jones, Alfred F."_

America practically sped across the room in his haste to be sorted. He yanked the hat on his head. "Can I be in the hero house? Pleeeease?" The hat actually sighed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Kirkland, Arthur"_

England sighed as he headed towards the chair. Being sorted felt like he was immediately being labelled, he didn't like that. He just knew he was going to be placed in Slytherin, he had a dark past and he could definitely be classed as cunning and ambitious. He pulled the hat on. "Let's just get this straight; I'm not evil, alright?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

England practically leapt out of his seat and ran to join America and the Gryffindor table.

"_Kohler, Matthias"_

Denmark waltzed over to the chair and placed the hat on his head. "Am I gonna be in the same house as Norge?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Oxenstierna, Berwald"_

Sweden walked over to the chair and grunted at the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"_Steilsson, Emil"_

Iceland sat in the chair and plopped the hat on his head. "Whatever."

"SLYTHERIN!"

_"Väinämöinen, Tino"_

Finland merrily walked over to the chair and placed the hat on his head. "Hello, talking hat! I am very looking forward to magic school."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"_Vargas, Feliciano"_

Italy bounced over to the chair and put the hat on. "Can I be in a nice house, please?"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"_Vargas, Lovino"_

Romano marched over and grabbed the hat, yanking it on his head. He knew he wasn't going to be in the same house as Spain or his brother. "Fuck you, fuck this, fuck it."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Oh." He went over to the Hufflepuff table and sat in between Spain and Italy, silently content with his house.

"_Wang, Yao"_

China walked to the chair and placed on the hat. He was fed up of this school already. "Just hurry up and choose."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"_Williams, Matthew"_

Canada walked to the chair timidly, not wanting to cause a fuss. He placed the hat on his head and waited for the hat to make a decision. "Hm… You're a tricky one, Matthew…" Canada practically jumped out of his seat, "Wait, you know who I am?" The hat laughed. "Yes, of course, I know who you are Canada… Hmm, you are tricky, you have many different traits."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Canada walked over to the Ravenclaw table, still slightly shocked that he had been recognised.

Everyone had been sorted and the typical applause broke out. England looked around and noticed all of his fellow friends. He was pretty pleased with his sorting. He was in the house known for its bravery and courage, he felt complimented. The hall went quiet and England saw that Dumbledore, the headmaster, was about to give a speech. He turned to America and smiled, they would be sharing a dorm for the entire year. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the sorting! What did you guys think of their houses?**

**I think that they work…**

**Also, I'm thinking of running a little Canada X Luna fluff ship during this, thoughts?**

**If you're feeling generous then follow, favourite and review! :D**

**~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter.**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Dumbledore was about to speak. America wished that the old man would get on with it as he was _starving_, it must've been at least five hours since he'd had a burger. He knew that once the boring dude finished talking he'd finally be allowed to eat. He glanced around the hall, trying to see which houses his friends had been placed in, he hadn't really listened to the sorting as he'd been too distracted by his surroundings. The Sorting Hat appeared to be quite good at its job, America observed. Everyone seemed to be pretty much in the right house. He then caught a glimpse of a tall student with a scarf sitting at the yellow table. _Wait, is that Russia? _America squinted at the teenager. Yep, that was definitely Russia. _Isn't Hufflepuff the nice house? _America took back what he had said earlier; maybe the Sorting Hat wasn't so good at its job after all.

"Hello? Alfred, I'm talking to you." An annoyed England was waving his hands in front of America.

"I think he's daydreaming…" Germany who was sitting opposite America began to click his fingers in front of the American's face.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Denmark, who was sitting to the left of America, scooted closer and yelled in his ear, "McDonalds is out of business and it's closing forever!"

The American practically leapt out of his seat. "What?!" America glared at Denmark who was laughing. "Dude, that is not funny."

England rolled his eyes. "Oh, for God's sake Matthias, did you really have to make that much noise?"

Denmark glared at England_._ "You're welcome." He then turned around and began flirting with one of the many females at the Gryffindor table, unaware of the look he was receiving from one of his fellow Nordics who was situated at the Slytherin table.

Denmark wasn't the only one who was receiving attention from the Slytherin table. Prussia was currently attempting to listen to France's ramblings about God-knows-what without falling This wasn't going very well as he was too busy staring at Hungary who was currently twirling her frying pan(how she got it there was beyond Prussia ) and talking to Germany.

"Gilbert, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" France snapped. If there was one thing he hated most of all, it was being ignored. He momentarily thought about what it must be like to be Canada and shuddered.

Prussia drew his gaze away from Hungary at the sound of his friend's harsh tone, he turned to face his French pal. "Yeah, something about…wine and cheese?"

Prussia immediately winced, now he'd just made it _so obvious _that he hadn't been listening.

Frances's scowl immediately turned into a smile at his friend's statement. "Oh, you _were_ listening! Anyway…" He then went on to give a lecture on how French wine was far more superior to any other wine (especially British wine).

* * *

Dumbledore observed the hall with a vague feeling of annoyance, which was unlike him. He'd been standing at his podium for about five minutes now and the students were still being noisy and not paying any attention. He suspected that it had something to do with the new "transfers"; they'd seemed to cause quite a stir among the regular Hogwarts students. What irked Dumbledore, even more, was the fact that he actually had an important announcement to make; he needed to tell the students about the Triwizard Tournament. He'd even arranged for Barty Crouch Sr., the head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation, to explain the rules to the students. He tapped the podium again as he tried to grab the student's attention.

"Can everyone be quiet for a minute?" There was no response, nobody had noticed.

"Students, please." Still no response.

"SILENCE!" No-one turned his way, though a distinct cry of "I'm the Hero!" was heard from the Gryffindor table.

Luckily, the weather solved his problem. (Dumbledore considered this ironic seeing as British weather had a tendency to ruin everything.) The magical ceiling of the Great Hall transformed into darkness. Threatening thunderclouds and bolts of lightning which seemed to come from the heavens shot out across the ceiling. As expected, the students of Hogwarts panicked. Dumbledore was just about to pull out his wand, but someone beat him to it. He whipped around and saw that it was an old friend, Alastor Moody. Dumbledore smiled at him and turned back to his students who were now completely silent, expressions of confusion and bewilderment lined their faces.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I shall start my speech." Dumbledore began, noticing that the students now looked slightly guilty.

"This year is a very important year for both the students and the school, for this is the year of the Triwizard Tournament." A few murmurs were heard throughout the hall, mainly from the older students who would know what the Triwizard Tournament was.

Dumbledore continued. "The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between three different schools within the wizarding community. These schools are Beauxbatons, Durmstang and, of course, Hogwarts. This year it is our turn to host this tournament. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstang shall be staying at our school for the duration of this Tournament."

This time, a loud cluster of excited chatter was heard around the hall, and Dumbledore had to fight back a smile. He, too, was excited for this tournament that would, hopefully, bring the wizarding community together.

The other two schools had already arrived and Dumbledore was eager to let them in. "Now please give a warm welcome to the students of Beauxbatons."

The girls of Beauxbatons skipped along the hall, their short skirts ruffling behind them. Dumbledore noted that nearly every male in the hall was staring at the girls. The Slytherin transfer that Dumbledore knew as France was practically drooling and his albino friend wasn't doing much better.

Dumbledore greeted Madame Maxime, and the students of Beauxbatons sat at the tables with the Hogwarts students who, once again, would not shut up.

"Settle down please!" They settled, much to Dumbledore's amazement. "Now, please give another warm welcome to the students of Durmstang!"

The Durmstang students entered, in perfect synchronisation with one another. Dumbledore shook Karakoff's hand and the Bulgarian students sat down.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "Now that we have the welcomes out of the way, let's get on with the rules. Mister Barty Crouch, from the Ministry, has come all this way to explain them to you." Dumbledore beckoned Barty forward and sat down. He took a _long _sip of wine, he needed it.

* * *

As Barty Crouch Sr. explained the rules of the tournament, America bounced up and down in his seat. "Did you hear what he said? If you win the tournament thingy- you'll be a hero! Like an actual real-life one. Oh, Arthur, I should put my name in the cuppy thing so that I can be a hero!" America's blue eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm.

"Yes, I also heard the part where he said that the tournament was extremely dangerous and could lead to death. Alfred, there is no way that you are entering that. Besides, it's a goblet, not a cup." England huffed, rolling his eyes.

America pouted. "But I wanna be a hero! Come on Artie, please..." he whined, tugging on England's robes.

England crossed his arms and pulled the same expression that a stern father would give his son. "No, Alfred. There is no way I am letting you do that! Also, didn't you listen to a word that man said? You're not even allowed to enter the tournament until you turn seventeen and we're _fourteen, _remember? Don't you think that it would arouse some sort of suspicion?"

America frowned and tried to keep his voice low as he whispered. "But we're not actually fourteen are we? We're, like, hundreds of years old, _duh."_

"Alfred, you are not putting your name in that goblet._ That is final."_

America's eyes narrowed and his voice rose in volume. "I don't care what you say, Arthur! I'm America and I can do what I want!"

Hermione, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, turned to the arguing pair, a confused look plain on her face.

"Excuse me, but did you just say that you're America, as in the country?"

"Ameri_can_. He said he was American." England replied before America could say something stupid which, knowing the American, would have been inevitable.

"Hmm…" Hermione stared at the pair before turning back to Ron and Harry.

"That was bloody close."

"_Way _too close."

* * *

With the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament out of the way, Dumbledore finally let the Welcome Feast begin. Food just appeared on the table, to the delight of the nations. They were all so hungry that they dismissed the fact that the food was British (well, all apart from America who received a "My food's fine, you git" from an angry Englishman).

When the food appeared…so did the ghosts, much to America's horror. As soon as Nearly- Headless Nick appeared, America leapt out of his seat and landed directly into the lap of a disgruntled England.

"Dude ohmygosh, there's ghosts. Real-life, scary as hell _ghosts_. I don't like this magic school anymore!" America wailed.

England sighed. He had to put up with this for an entire year.

* * *

When the feast was over, the Prefects of each house rose and began to head to their respective dormitories. The nations noticed this and followed suit, all apart from Italy who was determined to find Germany.

Spotting a familiar newly turned teenager with blonde hair, blue eyes and red robes, Italy skipped over and grabbed the nation in a tight hug, much to Germany's embarrassment.

"Ve~ Ger- I mean Luddy! I found you. I was looking for ages, I wanted to say goodnight to you!" The smaller country beamed up at Germany.

"Yeah Feliciano, that's nice. Err… I have to go now, though, the Gryffindor's are leaving. Goodnight Feli…" Germany unwrapped himself from the Italian's hold and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Germany waited.

"I just wanted to know… are you going to put your name in the Goblet?" Italy began to twiddle his thumbs as he stared at the floor.

Germany's eyes shifted. "I don't know…maybe, why?"

At this, Italy threw himself at the German. "No! I don't want you to! Didn't you hear what that man said? You could die and I don't want you to die! That'd be horrible and I'd have to go to your funeral and I'd cry and cry and Romano would yell at me. It'd be horrible and sad and..."

Germany interrupted before Italy could ramble on any further. "Feli, stop it. If it means that much to you then I won't put myself forward, okay? I…I didn't know that you cared so much. I promise I won't do it."

Italy nodded and Germany smiled to himself. The Italian had overlooked the fact that Germany couldn't actually_die_, but he didn't want to upset Italy any further by pointing this out.

"How pathetic, look at that snivelling Italian _brat_. Why are you crying? Did they run out of pasta for the 'ickle baby..?" A voice sneered from behind Germany.

Germany whipped around to see a Slytherin teenager, about the same "age" as them. He had blonde unruly hair and grey eyes. He was flanked by two other teenagers; one fat, one lean, both ugly.

Germany was about to snap at the rotten _dummkopf_, but he had already walked away. Italy, clearly upset by the Slytherin's cruel words, broke their embrace.

"Goodnight Luddy." The Italian walked away, tears fresh in his amber eyes.

"Goodnigh, Feli…" But he was already gone.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was awash with sound as they welcomed the new transfer students. The Prefects had to yell over the noise to get their housemates to go to bed.

Hungary said her goodnight to the boys and made her way to her dorm with Hermione, leaving the males to troop to their own dorm.

"Did you guys see Snape at the feast? He seemed shifty…" Harry said as he clambered into his bed.

"Oh, Snape always seems shifty to you, Harry," Neville reasoned.

"That's because he's a creep," Ron retaliated.

The four new students listened with interest as the boys began to have a discussion about their horrible Potions professor.

"Ah I doubt he's that bad, lads," Denmark joked.

"Ha! Wait 'til you meet him…" Seamus trailed off having fallen asleep mid-sentence.

"Does he do that often?" England said, one of his messy eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

"Meh, it's Seamus." Dean shrugged and the other young wizards agreed.

All of the boys were now in bed and they muttered their goodnights. One by one they began to fall asleep until there were only two people left awake.

"Hey… Artie are ya' still awake?"

"Well, I am _now_;" _he_ huffed, even though he had been awake the whole time.

America didn't respond and there was silence.

"Well, what did you want?"

America turned to the side so that his face was muffled by his pillow. "I'm sorry about earlier…"

England smirked in the darkness. "What was that, Alfred? I didn't quite catch that…"

America lifted up his head so that he could speak louder. "I said I'm sorry about earlier!

"Hum, thought so." He turned to his side, about to go to sleep and then he had a sudden afterthought.

"So does this mean that you're not putting your name in that infernal goblet?"

A pause, then: "Nope."

England scrunched up his face in frustration and sighed. "Fine. I thought so anyway… Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight Artie!"

* * *

The Ravenclaw house didn't need much encouragement to get to bed. They were all tired and the next day would be the official beginning of the school year, the first day of lessons.

The nations followed the Prefect's directions and headed to their dorm to find that the other boys were already there.

"So… whereabouts are you guys from?" Terry Boot asked.

"I am from Japan. My name is Kiku, in case you have forgotten." Japan bowed stiffly and got into his bed.

"My homeland is China. Also, I am Yao!" The Chinese teen told the Ravenclaw wizards before getting into bed.

"I'm from Canada and my name's Matthew." Canada smiled softly, shrugged and climbed into bed.

"Sweden. I'm missing my wife." Sweden looked sad. Well, as sad as Sweden could possibly look. He flopped onto his bed.

"What did he say?" Michael asked.

"You heard right. He said that he's from Sweden and that he's missing his wife." Everyone turned to look at the speaker.

"You get used to it after a while," Canada said.

"What's up with grumpy over there?" Anthony tilted his head, showing that he was indicating to Austria.

"Oh, he's just upset because he's been separated from his one true love."

Austria glared at Canada whilst the three Ravenclaw wizards looked on. " I am not upset over _that._ I'm upset because so far I haven't seen a single piano."

"That's what I meant…" Canada's lips curled into a smile. _"_But, about the other thing, how are you feeling about the fact that Elizaveta has been placed in a different house to you?"

Austria merely scoffed and got into bed muttering. "_I_ am _not _in love."

Canada turned to the three students. "That's Roderich. He's from Austria and he's lovesick."

"_I am not."_

"He is," Canada stage-whispered.

Everybody said their goodnights and soon the Ravenclaw dorm was silent.

* * *

"Why were you talking to that Potato Bastard, anyway?" Romano questioned.

"I just needed to check something, that's all!" Italy chirped.

The nations, along with the other Hufflepuff fourth years, were getting ready for bed.

"Ugh, will you guys just _shut up _already?" Ernie Macmillan moaned whilst throwing the covers over himself.

"Ernie, these students are new. Can't you just be _nice_ for once?" Justin Finch-Fletchley scolded his fellow Hufflepuff.

"_Ugh." _Ernie turned over and tried to get some sleep.

Despite his friend's pessimism, Justin grinned. "Just ignore him. So, tell me about yourselves. Where are you guys from? What are your names? I wasn't paying much attention in the Sorting…"

Ever optimistic, Spain was the first to introduce himself. "I'm Antonio and I'm from Spain!"

Justin nodded. "What about you?" he asked, pointing to Romano.

"Lovino. From Italy."

"Lovi! Don't be so rude." Spain nudged Romano. "I'm sorry, he's awkward around people."

"Don't apologise for me, you bastard!" Romano yelled, making both Italy and Justin flinch.

Spain merely shrugged and held his arms up in surrender.

Finland smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Tino. I'm from Finland!"

"My turn now, I think. I am Ivan, from Russia. We shall be friends, yes?" He smiled his typical childlike smile and Justin felt compelled to nod.

"I am Feliciano, also from Italy! Lovino is my brother!" Italy bounced up and down. Draco's cruel words had been forgotten.

A couple of seconds later Justin yawned.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I'm beat, I'm going to bed now."

A chorus of "me too" sounded around the Hufflepuff dorm

The goodnights were spoken and the Hufflepuffs fell asleep, eager for the new day.

* * *

"Why do we have to have transfers in our house anyway?" Nott grumbled to his fellow Slytherins.

"Could be worse, we could have the sodding Pasta lovers in our house as well," Crabbe muttered and Goyle was inclined to agree with him.

"For God's sake, this whole thing is ridiculous. Transfers in our fourth year? The year of the Triwizard Tournament too, Dumbledore really has lost it." Draco announced to the Slytherin boys and they all nodded in agreement.

"Oh look, here come the losers now," Goyle said, stating the obvious as usual.

The aforementioned transfers had _finally _made their way to their dorm, with no help from any of the Prefects. They were all tired and they just wanted to go to bed.

"Seriously, shut up. The awesome me is not in the mood for you jerks," Prussia snapped as he yanked back his covers, ready for bed.

Norway and Iceland calmly got into their beds and tried to get to sleep. If there were to be an argument, they didn't want to be involved.

"Gilbert is right. Why do you guys have to be so mean?" France complained, copying his friend and sliding into bed.

Draco scoffed. "Hey Gilbert, you better not try anything on with me. I know I'm your type and everything." The other Slytherin boys knew where this was going and they laughed.

Prussia's body began to tense. "Excuse me?" Red eyes stared into calculating grey ones.

"You heard me. Since your brother is so obviously gay with that pasta loving _freak_, I assume that you are too. After all, isn't it genetic?" Draco's obnoxious voice increased in its harshness and the laughter in the room amplified.

"Right, that's it!"

"Gilbert, don-"

But it was too late, Prussia had leapt off his bed and had Draco pinned to the wall, much to the bewilderment of the other fourth years.

"Number one: Don't say stuff about my brother. Number two: Don't _ever _pick on innocent Feliciano like that, you scumbag and Number three: I'm not gay and if I was I wouldn't _ever _try it on with you. Frankly, you're disgusting and I'd rather try it on with my buddy Francis over here, he has fabulous hair."

"Thanks, Gil."

"No problem, buddy." He let go of Draco. "Do you understand?"

"Y-You're crazy," Draco's voice had risen in pitch.

Prussia flashed a toothy grin. "Yep, and don't you forget it."

He sauntered over to his bed, but he felt drained. _Who knew that magic school would be so exhausting?_

Needless to say, no goodnights were uttered in the Slytherin dorm.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; I have been SUPER busy and I've been suffering from major writer's block. Hence, the crappy chapter.**

**But, it's a long one so I hope that sorta makes up for it :D**

**I kinda want to apologise for the substantial amount of America in this chapter, but he is like _the _main character of this fic so it's kinda necessary.**

**I feel so bad for my portrayal of Draco as a major asshole but it's kinda necessary and I mean, as misunderstood as I feel he is, he's still a total jerk in this book. **

**Anyway, until next time!  
*salutes***

**EDIT: Thanks to a reviewer pointing it out, I realised that I hadn't mentioned the whole ages thingy, so it has now been edited in!**

**Review if you want to!**

**~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**A/N: I realised that I made a mistake in the last chapter- I placed Matthew in the Hufflepuff dorm room instead of the Ravenclaw room. *hits self* I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry if that confused anyone. He is, in fact, in Ravenclaw. (Sorry again! Force of habit, that Canadian is just so nice…) **

**Also, this fic has an **_**alternate ending- **_**there is no Cedric Diggory in the Triwizard Tournament. Oh, and the houses will have separate lessons instead of students/houses being mixed. This chapter is going to have the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lessons, as I need to involve their characters more. *Shrugs* I am a lazy writer.**

* * *

It was breakfast time at Hogwarts and the Great Hall was abuzz with chatter; students were discussing their horrible new timetables, first-years were worrying about their new professors and the Triwizard Tournament was the main topic of many discussions around the room.

"We need to talk."

America and England looked up from their food to see Hermione standing over them, flanked by Harry and Ron- neither of them looked like they wanted to be there.

"Sure thing, Hermione!" America beamed, and gestured for her to sit down.

The Golden Trio sat down; Ron grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in his mouth, whilst Hermione tried to think of a way to state what was on her mind without insulting the two transfers.

"So, we don't really know a lot about you." She began, "Where are you guys from?"

"I'm from England and Alfred's from America." England replied hesitantly, he had heard about Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. He knew that she was going somewhere with this.

She nodded, "And how about Elizaveta, Ludwig and Matthias? Where are they from?"

England began to fiddle with his robes as he felt everyone's eyes on him, America included. He felt cornered, picked on.

"Elizaveta's from Hungary, Ludwig's from Germany and Matthias is from Denmark."

Hermione "hummed" and brushed her bushy hair behind her ears, "So, how do you all know each other?"

"Well, we all got special application to Hogwarts through scholarships, we had to go on a brief training programme to learn the basics of magic so we were all put together so we could train with each other." America replied, looking confident of his quickly-thought answer.

Hermione looked sceptical and was about to say something else when Harry tapped her on the shoulder, "We should get to class, we don't want to be late, right?"

Hermione sighed and the Golden Trio left the Great Hall and headed to class.

"What was that about?" America asked, stuffing his face with bacon.

"She's smart, that one, we're going to have to be careful around her. She, along with Ronald, helped Harry defeat Voldemort."

"Oh, Mouldyshorts? Yeah, I've heard of him. No wonder he's evil, he has a stupid name."

"Mouldyshorts? It's _Voldemort, _idiot! The darkest wizard of our age." England replied, his caterpillar like eyebrows furrowing wildly as he talked.

"What was all that about?"

America and England looked up again to see Germany, Hungary and Denmark. All three of them had slightly worried expressions.

"It's Hermione, she's suspects something's different about us."

"Well, she wouldn't be wrong!" Hungary chimed.

"Yes, but that's hardly a good thing, Elizaveta." Germany reasoned.

"Guys, you do know that we're the only students in the hall? Something tells me that we're late." Denmark helpfully pointed out, five minutes after he'd noticed.

"Oh, bollocks!" England exclaimed before leaping up, a startled America following suit.

"What lesson do we have?" England asked Germany.

"Potions, with Professor Snape." Germany replied, naturally he had already memorised the whole timetable.

"Double bollocks!" England exclaimed, now looking more panicked. "Let's go! We can't be late!" All five Gryffindors sped off in the direction of the potions classroom, knowing that they were going to be in serious trouble.

* * *

_**~Lesson with the Ravenclaws~**_

Unlike the Gryffindor nations, the Ravenclaw transfers had made it to their lessons on time, which was lucky for them as their lesson was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

They filed in to the classroom and sat down at their desks, the nations were particularly nervous as they had no experience with magic and they knew that something could easily go wrong. Many of the nations were relieved that Italy wasn't in their class.

McGonagall welcomed the class; spoke briefly about what they were going to learn and gave a demonstration of what she wanted the others to do by the end of the lesson.

She had stood in front of the classroom and flicked her wand at a champagne glass that was placed on a stool, muttered an incantation and the champagne glass had transformed into a boring old mug, much to the disappointed sighs of the students.

"Now, I know that this is a boring one but it's an easy start to the year." McGonagall announced to the class, aware that the nations had practically no experience of magic.

"_Easy?" _scoffed Austria, _"How on Earth is that easy?"_

"Why, don't think you can handle it Music Man?" Estonia asked a smirk on his face.

"Now, now, Mister Von Bock, if you think it's that easy then you can come and give us a demonstration." When Estonia didn't move she beckoned him forward, "Come on, Eduard. We don't have all day."

Estonia got up from his seat, all too aware of Austria's smug expression and stood by the stool. McGonagall gestured for him to get on with it so Estonia got out his wand, muttered the same incantation McGonagall had used earlier and the champagne glass turned into a plain mug. Estonia did the spell perfectly. He grinned, proud of himself and sauntered back to his seat next to Austria.

"Show-off." The Austrian muttered.

Professor McGonagall handed out champagne glasses to each student and they all began attempting to turn their glasses into mugs. By the end of the lesson, every student in the class had managed to successfully turn their glasses into mugs.

"How the hell did you do that?" Terry Boot screeched at the Canadian he was sitting next to.

"I don't know…It just sorta happened?" The Canadian questioned, he'd been one of the first students to successfully complete the lesson and he'd grown bored so he'd been messing around with the champagne glass and in front of him was a plate of hot pancakes (complete with maple syrup of course).

"Mister Williams, change the pancakes back please." McGonagall said sternly.

"Aww, but I wanted to eat the-"

"Change it back"

Canada sighed before changing the pancakes back to the champagne glass. He really wanted those pancakes.

Sweden sat in the corner of the room, he was depressed. Well, as depressed as Sweden can be anyway.

"Are you alright, Berwald?" Japan enquired, slightly worried for the Nordic.

"Yeah, you look kind of down!" China commented.

"M'ss'ng m' w'f'. W'nt F'nl'nd." The two Asian nations just smiled softly.

"Don't worry Berwald, you'll see Tino soon." Japan assured him.

"Kiku's right! You'll be reunited with your wife soon."

Sweden only sighed; _Stupid magic school, keeping married couples apart. _

After fifteen minutes of boredom, due to the Ravenclaws finishing the task early, they were finally dismissed. The transfers all headed to the library, keen to catch up on the previous four years of magic that they'd missed.

* * *

_**~Lesson with the Hufflepuffs~**_

"I swear to God if that creepy bastard stares at me one more time…" Romano hissed to a typically bubbly Spain as they headed to the Divination classroom.

"Oh, don't be silly Lovi~ He's not doing anything wrong." Spain chirped.

"Don't you find it hard to be so damn happy all of the time?" Romano grumbled as they began to ascend the steps, they were just behind Finland, Italy and Russia.

"No, being happy is fun! You should try it Lovi!"

Romano didn't answer and settled for mumbling about "stupid tomato bastards."

They walked into the classroom to be greeted by a very odd looking woman who introduced herself as Professor Trelawney; she had round glasses that made her eyes look wider than they actually were and frizzy brown hair that gave her the impression of someone who had been electrocuted.

For their first Divination lesson Professor Trelawney had decided that they were going to read each other's tea leaves. They all had to pair up, Spain went with Romano, Italy went with Finland and Russia was forced to go with Ernie Macmillan despite the protests of both participants.

"So, Feliciano what does it say?" Finland asked, curious as to what lay in his tea leaves.

Italy scrunched up his eyes in concentration, "Um, I don't know. They're in a funny shape…" He paused, trying to think. "Oh, I know! They seem to be in the shape of a sleigh. Like a Santa sleigh!" He announced, proud of himself.

"Really?" Finland asked, "Can I see?" Italy nodded and passed the cup over to Finland who beamed.

"Oh, wow! That's so cool! So, does the book have anything about Santa sleighs?"

Italy looked at the book contents and frowned, "Nope, how weird! It doesn't say anything at all about Santa sleighs."

Finland leant back in his chair, disappointed that his hadn't worked properly. "So, what does that say about me?" He asked, slightly worried.

"I know!" Italy replied happily. "It means you like Christmas!"

"I do like Christmas!" Finland smiled, "Your turn, Feliciano!"

The two nations with the use of the tea leaves discovered that Finland likes Christmas whilst Italy likes pasta. They could've made this connection without the tea leaves but they were either too happy or oblivious to care.

* * *

"So, what does this stupid pipe mean?" Ernie asked, scowling at the mug and then scowling at the book that hadn't provided any answers.

Russia grabbed the mug, and beamed, "Ah, that's the metal pipe of pain!" He announced, smiling childishly at Ernie.

"Pipe of pain?" Ernie sneered, "What kind of name is that?"

"Don't mock the pipe." Russia said, "It's my favourite toy." Ernie noticed that a strange purple aura had begun to glow around the Russian and he cowered behind a table, whimpering.

Needless to say, they probably wouldn't work together again.

* * *

"Oh, Lovi, your leaves are in the shape of a tomato!" Spain practically squealed at the Italian nation.

Said Italian scowled, "Let me see that, bastard." He grabbed the mug.

"See, it's a tomato!"

Romano blushed, "I can see that, bastard."

"Hello fratello! Hello Toni!"

Italy had already finished with his work so he decided to go and bother his brother.

"Oh, look Lovino, your leaves are in the shape of a tomato!"

Romano only glared at his brother, "Yes, we've already established that, idiot."

"That means you like tomatoes! Oh, and that you like Toni!" Italy, who can never read the atmosphere, chirped.

Romano's face turned a bright red, "How the hell does it mean that, you bastard?"

Spain chuckled, "Now you've gone as red as a tomato too! Aw, Lovi, that's so adorable."

"Leave me alone, you bastards!" Romano screeched before storming out of the classroom. Luckily, right at that moment Professor Trelawney announced that the lesson was finished and the class was dismissed, giving Spain and Italy the opportunity to run after Romano and apologise, though it was hardly their fault that he was such a tsundere.

* * *

The first day of learning at Hogwarts was finally done and all of the nations were seated together to eat dinner. Romano was still silently angry with Italy and Spain was trying to cheer him up. The Gryffindor nations were trying to get over their lesson with Snape that had not gone well due to them being late and America opening his big mouth and making the situation a whole lot worse.

"So, Liz, how did your day go?" Prussia asked, an arm wrapped loosely around Hungary's shoulder causing Austria to involuntarily scoot closer to the female nation.

"Awful." Hungary shuddered. "Snape is horrible. Potions is horrible."

"Aww, that's too bad, Liz. My day was awesome just like me! I am awesome, you know."

Austria scoffed, "Yes, you have only told us about a million times."

"Oh, shut up and play the piano already!" Prussia yelled at the Austrian.

Austria glared in response and continued eating his food, apparently not in the mood to argue.

Italy, sensing the atmosphere for once, decided to strike up conversation with the rest of the nations, "So, this Triwizard Tournament is pretty cool, right?"

France flipped his hair, "If you count getting nearly getting killed for entertainment "fun" then yes I guess so."

"Hey, frog, why don't you enter?" England asked sarcastically.

France pretended to look offended, "Oh, Arthur you wound me!"

"Aren't you gonna enter Alfred? It sounds like your kind of thing, eh?" Canada whispered.

America only laughed, "I'm glad you recognise my heroism, Mattie! See, Iggy at least someone supports me!"

England frowned, "It's because I don't want you to get killed, Alfred or blow all our covers."

America pouted, "I'm not gonna do that, Arthur!"

"We don't want to take that chance, Alfred." Germany interrupted.

"Fine." America huffed, "I gotta go use the bathroom." America left the table and stormed off.

"What just happened?" Denmark, who was being nosey, asked England.

England only sighed and ignored Denmark's question.

Norway rolled his eyes and addressed England, "You do know he's not gone to the bathroom, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"He can read people easily." Iceland answered for the Norwegian, "And he's right, Alfred's not going to the bathroom."

"That bloody wanker!" Arthur cried before running off to find the American.

* * *

America held the slip of paper in his hands as he stared at the Goblet, he didn't want to go against England's wishes but he _needed_ to prove himself. He needed to show that he was more than the little kid that England had raised, maybe then England would finally notice him the way America wanted to be noticed.

He stepped closer to the Goblet and held the slip of paper out with trembling fingers.

_Why was he so nervous? _

This tournament thing would be fine. Besides, he was a nation, they couldn't die. Prussia was a living proof of that. Anyway, he was America! The strongest nation in the world, he could handle some stupid contest.

Making a decision, he moved forward so that he was directly over the Goblet and he opened his hand. The piece of paper drifted as it floated downwards before landing in the Goblet.

America stepped back, knowing that there was no turning back now. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and left the room.

"Alfred!" America froze as he heard England's voice coming from directly behind him.

Smiling brightly, he turned to face his former guardian, "Hey, Artie!"

"Don't you "Hey Artie" me! What were you doing in that room?" His emerald eyes were practically ablaze with anger.

America rubbed his neck nervously, "Uh, IputmynameintheGobletofFire." He answered, really quickly in the hope that England didn't hear him.

"Say that again Alfred. Properly this time."

"Uh, I may or may not have _accidentally _put my name in the Goblet of Fire on the way to the bathroom…" America trailed off, not bothering to finish his excuse of an answer and prepared himself for the onslaught of British fury.

Instead he was met with something that made him feel even worse; disappointment. England's emerald eyes moved up to meet America's baby blues as he spoke.

"Alfred, I _told _you not to but you didn't listen, did you? Jesus Christ, Alfred what are you trying to prove? If you get chosen then you can put everyone in danger of being found out. But, you just don't care, do you? As long as you're the hero."

For once in his life America was speechless. "Uh, look don't worry, I probably won't even get picked." America knew that it was the wrong thing to say as England's eyes turned cold.

"You better hope not, Alfred." And England walked away leaving a dejected America behind.

It was then that America realised; _He had done something really stupid._

* * *

**A/N: Woo, I'm finally done! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I just got hit with **_**the worst **_**writer's block. Ugh, it sucked. **

**Anyway, thanks to all who have followed and favourited so far. :) **

**If you're not busy then please take the time to review! **

**Au revoir! **

**~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**A/N: I have no excuses. I just hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"_Jesus Christ, Alfred what are you trying to prove? If you get chosen then you can put everyone in danger of being found out. But, you just don't care, do you? As long as you're the bloody hero." _The confrontation with England was on America's mind. His words were constantly replaying in the American nation's head, making him feel guiltier and guiltier.

"_You just don't care, do you? As long as you're the bloody hero." _The words cut deeper more than America cared to admit, and they were true. In that particular moment, America hadn't cared. He hadn't cared about England or his brother Canada, or any of the other nations. He'd just cared about himself. And what was he trying to prove? _That he was as strong as Russia? As brave as Germany? As smart as England? _In all honesty, America didn't know what he was trying to prove. He had just wanted…He'd just wanted others to see that he wasn't as stupid or naïve as they thought he was. He knew that his motive was selfish and he hadn't cared. He cared now, though, thanks to England.

America hadn't gone back to the Great Hall to join the others; instead, he had retreated to his bed in the Gryffindor dorm. He was certainly regretting that idea, his stomach rumbled in protest at not being fed and he was tempted to go and get something to eat. This temptation fizzled out when he thought of how annoyed the other nations would be with him. Despite his love for an argument, it wasn't as fun when the yelling was directed towards _him._

He was curled up into a ball on his bed, feeling ridiculously sorry for himself. He wished that he hadn't put his name in that cup thing, but what's done is done and now he had to suck it up like a hero! America scoffed, _hero_, that's what caused all of the drama in the first place. How was he supposed to be a hero when he couldn't even sort out his own problems? He should go and sort this out! Yes, he should go downstairs, all brave and determined and apologise. That's what a hero would do and that's what America would do! Well, he'd do it tomorrow, anyway. For now, America was okay with feeling sorry for himself. He pulled the quilt over himself and flopped his head down on the pillow. The hero was currently out of action.

* * *

Neville Longbottom had probably had one of the best days of the year! The Gryffindor whistled a melodious tune as he made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. The reason for Neville's sudden happiness? Well, he couldn't specify; it had just been a good day. It felt as if he had drunk a whole bottle of Felix Felicis… whatever the hell that was. For one thing, a whole day had passed without him getting shoved, called names or relentlessly teased by any Slytherins which was a miracle in itself. He had also made new friends in the form of the new transfer students, namely the Hufflepuffs. Feliciano, Antonio and Tino had all been especially nice to the bumbling teen. He supposed that the foul-mouthed Italian named Lovino had also tried his best to be "nice."

He'd also had decent lessons that day: Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. He _loved _Herbology because well, he was good at it, _gifted _maybe. Defence Against the Dark Arts was a lot better now because he got on with his teacher. Professor Moody had treated him well after his lesson on the Unforgivable Curses- a lesson that Neville was none too eager to repeat. But, that was in the past now and Neville was more then happy to move on.

Neville came to a standstill as he stood in front of the Fat Lady. This was often Neville's lowest part of the day. After the strain of school, all Neville would want was to sleep, but he would always have to wait as he often forgot the password. The Staircase was quiet. It was as if Hogwarts was silent only for him. If he listened closely he could hear the chatter from the Great Hall and the low, but steady mechanics of the moving staircases. He uttered the password and another miracle occurred. _He got it right, and on the first time too!_

Neville beamed as he stepped into the quiet, cosy area that was the Gryffindor Common Room. It seemed like he was the only one there and Neville made his way up the stairs and into his dorm. He took his robe off and placed it next to his bed only to feel his entire body stiffen. T_here was something in the room with him. _Neville felt inside the robe's pocket and pulled out his wand, gripping it firmly with clammy, trembling fingers. He whipped around. _The thing was on Alfred's bed!_

Neville didn't stop to think _what if the thing is actually Alfred? _Nor did he think _maybe I should check it out before casting. _The truth is, Neville didn't think. He raised his wand and pointed it directly at the thing that was under Alfred's quilt.

"_Pertrificus Totalus!"_

The thing stiffened and Neville began to approach it. With great trepidation, Neville pulled back the quilt to reveal…To reveal…The shocked, frozen face of Alfred F. Jones, the new transfer student.

* * *

"Oh!" Neville squealed before rushing to Alfred's side. "I'm sorry! Oh, I didn't mean to! I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I thought you were some kind of horrible monster! I'm really sorry, Alfred! Please forgive me!" The brunette begged, truly sorry.

"_Damn, that was weird!" _America bolted upright, his blue eyes still wide with shock. "What the hell did you do, Neville?"

Neville backed off and perched on the end of his own bed. "I just cast a body-binding spell. I thought you were someone else… I'm sorry." Neville's green eyes were watering, threatening a spillage of tears.

"It's okay," America sighed. "Sorry for snapping, I've just had a really rough day."

"Why? What's wrong?" Neville looked genuinely concerned and America needed to talk to someone about it, so he did.

Careful to not give away his identity, America began to open up.

"I did something really selfish and stupid." America sighed and Neville motioned for him to continue. "Someone told me some really good advice and I ignored it. I didn't care because I was only thinking of myself. And now, I think that person hates me and that's not good because I don't hate him."

America paused as if searching for the next words. "In fact, I really like him, y'know?" Neville nodded and America smiled softly. "I just… Don't know what to do now." America finished and looked to Neville for an answer.

"Why don't you just find him and apologise?" Neville felt like that was a reasonable answer, though, the American had probably already thought of doing just that.

America grinned and bolted up off the bed. "Good idea, Neville! You are officially my favourite sidekick! See ya' later, buddy!" With that, America rushed out of the dorm leaving a thoroughly confused and slightly flustered Neville alone in the dorm.

_Well… _Thought Neville. _That was weird…_

* * *

Whilst America was suffering deep emotional conflict, a group of nations were exploring around Hogwarts. Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, France and Prussia had decided to go on a walk around the giant school in order to, hopefully, find out more about their mysterious school.

Currently, the six nations were caught in an awkward silence. None of them really had anything interesting to say. After all, there is only so much socialising you can actually do when you live forever.

"So," France began, breaking the silence. "Have any of you heard about this He Who Shall Not Be Named guy?"

Germany and Prussia nodded, but the three Hufflepuffs just looked confused.

"They talk about him a lot in Gryffindor." Germany shrugged.

"But who is he? Is he scary?" Italy cried, clinging onto Germany's arm.

"Will you get off him?" Romano hissed, pulling at his brother. "For fuck's sake, explain who this guy is then."

France sighed and flipped his hair. "He's a dark wizard who hates "muggles" and he thinks that wizards are superior especially pure-blooded wizards. You know, I think that Arthur and Lukas would class as pure-bloods, but I'm not sure. He started a big war about fourteen years ago where he gathered a large army and they began to destroy all of the opposing wizard families. One of these families were the Potters. The Dark Lord killed James and Lily Potter, but failed to kill little Harry Potter and he fled where he then presumably crumbled and died or something."

The three Hufflepuffs all looked shocked. Wide-eyed, Spain asked, "Is that the same Harry that's in our year?"

France nodded gravely. "The very same."

"Poor kid," Romano mumbled, causing the other five nations to stare at him. "What? I'm allowed to be fucking sympathetic too, you know!"

"How do you know all of this?" Spain asked the two Slytherins.

"That dickwad Draco goes on about him all of the time. He's always talking about how everything would be better if Voldemort was still alive," Prussia grumbled, narrowing his eyes. He really hated that Draco kid.

Italy gasped. "I thought you weren't supposed to say his name! Gilbert, you said his name! Oh, Ludwig does that mean Gilbert's going to be cursed? I don't want Gilbert to be cursed!" Italy cried, now wrapping his arms around Germany's firm torso.

"No, Feli, he's not going to be cursed," Germany reassured, patting Italy's head comfortingly.

"Now look at what you've done. You've made him upset," Germany scolded his brother who just rolled his eyes and shrugged in response.

The six nations continued to walk the corridors but stopped when they heard whispered mutterings coming from the door next to them. Germany put his index finger to his lips in a _shush _gesture and the other nations complied.

"They're different. I _know_ they're different," a voice hissed with urgency. The nations couldn't identify the voice, they doubted that they'd even heard it before.

"You mean The Dark Lord _told_ you that they're different," a familiar nasal voice drawled. The nations knew that voice. It was none other than the infamous Professor Severus Snape.

"Who cares? The fact is that they're not _normal. _They're countries!" The six nations could literally feel their hearts pounding. The secret they'd been trying so hard to conceal was already coming out. It was a dilemma.

"Even if this information is correct, which I highly doubt, what are you planning on doing about it?" That was Snape again.

"_I'm _not planning on doing anything about it. It's the Dark Lord that wants them. " That voice was starting to scare the six nations. It was sinister and dark.

Snape sighed slightly, and there was a long pause. The nations assumed that he was thinking. "Who does he want?"

The six felt their mouths go dry and their blood turn cold. _Were they talking about kidnapping?_

"The superpower (the one in the prophecy) and the one who possesses the magic of infinite power. I don't quite understand it, but you must know who I mean, I am sure."

"I know who you mean. They will be sent. It will be done. Now leave," Snape ordered and the nations began to move as they heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Move, move!" Germany hissed and they all fled down the corridor.

* * *

"Why are we all in the hall again?" Denmark complained as he sat down at one of the tables.

"Because it's the day of the choosing ceremony today, idiot," Norway replied in his monotone voice.

"This will be exciting!" Finland chirped. Sweden smiled fondly in response.

"No, this will not be exciting," England's voice cut in like a knife. "I bloody can't believe that this _ceremony _is today. Alfred only put his name in the Goblet five hours ago. Trust him to pick the last possible moment," grumbled England.

"Aw, I thought that you'd forgiven me," pouted America childishly. "Artie, you can't go back on your word!"

"No," objected England, "I said I've forgiven you as long as _you don't get chosen."_

America folded his arms and poked his tongue out. "It's the same thing!"

"Alfred…" A quiet voice whispered his name and America was about to panic until he realised that it was just Canada.

"Yeah, bro?"

"You won't get chosen, will you?" Canada whispered, sounding worried.

"Nah, bro," America breezed, "Anyway if I do then I can totally handle myself!" He caught England glaring at him and backtracked. "Not that I _want _to get chosen or anything! No _siree_."

"Attention students!" Dumbledore was stood at the podium. The respectable headmasters of Durmstang and Beauxbatons were seated just behind him.

"Tonight we announce the chosen champions that will participate in the Triwizard Tournament. As you all know, many students have entered their names into the Goblet of Fire and only those who possess the courage, the bravery and resilience necessary for a tournament of this type will be selected. Now, the time has come to announce our champions."

The students of Beauxbatons, Durmstang and Hogwarts applauded and the Goblet produced its first slip of paper. Dumbledore caught it with a flourish and the students waited with bated breath to see who had been chosen.

"For Durmstang: Viktor Krum!" The Durmstang students whooped and cheered as Viktor, who was looking pretty pleased with himself, went with Karkaroff to the back room.

The second piece of paper fluttered delicately from the Goblet and Dumbledore announced the second champion.

"For Beauxbatons: Fleur Delacour!" Now the students from Beauxbatons broke into applause as Fleur followed Madame Maxime to the backroom.

It was time for the third champion to be announced, this time for Hogwarts. The nations were perhaps the tensest group in the hall; they just wanted it to be over. They were waiting for the announcement of the champion and for the moment when they could all breathe a collective sigh of relief.

The piece of paper spurted from the Goblet and as Dumbledore read, his eyes narrowed in concentration. The whole school seemed to be waiting in anticipation for the announcement.

"For Hogwarts: Alfred F. Jones!" This time, there was no applause. Only stunned silence with every student thinking the same thing. _Alfred was too young, it was against the rules. Was the Goblet stupid? But, Dumbledore had cast an age line…_

"_No!" _The screech broke the silence and the students of Hogwarts all turned their heads to the source of the sound, a transfer student named Arthur Kirkland.

"Sir, he's not old enough!" England protested, despite knowing that Dumbledore knew who they all really were.

"I know Arthur, but rules are rules so please _sit down_," Dumbledore replied sternly. "Alfred, come with me please."

As Alfred stood up to walk to the backroom, a great protest took up from behind him, but he didn't listen. He was only thinking one thing: _I'm so sorry, England._

* * *

"But, who were they talking about?" Spain began. "What did they say, again?"

"They said the superpower who's been in a prophecy and the one who possesses the magic of infinite power- whatever that means," France replied glumly as they rushed down the labyrinth of corridors to find England.

"I think I know who they're talking about. At least, I know one of them," Germany replied calmly despite the fact that his heart was pounding at an alarming rate.

"No _duh, _potato bastard. It doesn't take a fucking genius to know that 'superpower' probably means Alfred. He's the strongest out of all of us." Romano snarkily replied. "We have to fucking figure out who the other one is, though, and what the prophecy is."

"Can we not argue?" Prussia interrupted, sounding exasperated.

"There's Arthur!" Italy announced, pointing. The other five nations were looking in the direction of Italy's point and, yes, there was England conversing with Japan and Canada. He looked _extremely _annoyed. _Not a good sign._

The six nations approached England who turned to them with a look of pure venom. "What on Earth do you morons want?" he snapped.

"Arthur we have to-" France began but was cut off.

"You know what Francis, you can _shut it_ because I am not in the mood for your bloody shit! We have a _colossal_ problem, which you would already know about if you had actually turned up to the hall _like you were supposed to."_

"No, Arthur we really need to talk to you!" Prussia yelled, not bothering to quiet down.

"_I don't care!" _England replied.

Germany sent a pleading look over to Japan."Kiku, please get him to listen."

Japan sighed, but turned to England. "Arthur, you need to calm down and listen to Ludwig, I'm sure what he's got to say is important."

England took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

"You're not going to like it," Germany began, hesitantly, "it's bad news."

"Well, what is it?" England demanded, impatiently.

"We believe there's an evil plot, led by He Who Must Not Be Named, to kidnap Alfred and possibly someone else." The six nations plus Canada and Japan all stood as far from England as possible, knowing that there was going to be some kind of explosion. Maybe he would just spontaneously combust.

"_Oh for bloody fucks sake! Why the fuck is this happening now? For the love of the Doctor, the Queen and the Prime Minister, where did I go wrong?" _England was in a rage and no-one was going to stop him.

A similar thought ran through the minds of all of the nations: once they had finished this year at Hogwarts, they were going to have to get England a therapist.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that chapter done!**

**I wanna say thanks to anyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed. I love all of chu guys! *Gives cookies to all of you***

**Anyway, this story's really started to pick up. So _please _try and stick with it despite my bad updating!**

**So, who do you think is the one who possesses the magic of infinite power? You can probably all guess. :3 A clue: If it's obvious then it's probably correct.**

**If you're feeling generous then please review!**

**Thanks!**

**~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter. **


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**A/N: *Twiddles thumbs* Again, I have no excuse. I am sorry.  
Oh, um, kind of a warning: There is USUK in, like, the middle part of this chapter. But, I did say it was a multiple pairings fic. *Shrugs*  
Hope you guys all enjoy~**

* * *

"England, you need to calm down." Japan attempted to place a reassuring hand on the Brit's shoulder.

The Brit narrowed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Calm down? _Calm down? _What do you mean calm down?"

"I'm completely fine! Oh, there's only the fact that I'm rapidly going through an emotional breakdown, Alfred's been chosen to compete in a life-threatening Tournament _and _bloody evil wizards who have the worst timing _ever_ want to kidnap two of us for apparently no fucking reason. But, yes, Kiku I'm _completely fine!"_

The nations watched with wide eyes as England attempted to gain composure following his emotional rant. There were tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he started, his sincere eyes training on each individual nation present. "It's just…Harder than I thought it would be. _This_ is harder than I thought it would be. I should never have agreed with this .I screwed all of us over." His shoulders drooped and, in that moment, England looked truly defeated.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, France stepped forward and embraced his friend. Keeping his voice low, the Frenchman mumbled small comforts in the Brit's ear. "It's okay, Arthur. Nothing's your fault. We'll sort this out. Are you really going to let a bunch of itsy bitsy wizards destroy the _mighty_ England? You were a _pirate_, for God's sake." The two friends both chuckled and France stepped back, ending their embrace.

"Goddamn it, Francis." England wiped the tears from his face and attempted to glare at the French nation. He turned his attention to the others who all had classic looks of shock on their faces. Who could blame them? England had just _hugged_ France. His sworn "enemy."

"I swear to God, if any of you tell _anybody_ about this then I will not be to blame for my actions. I was once a pirate, you know." Prussia snickered, causing both England and France to glare at him.

The group of nine then dissolved into a silence that was neither particularly comfortable nor uncomfortable, it was just thoughtful. A thoughtful silence. The sound of a throat clearing was heard and the nations all turned towards Germany.

"We need to come up with a plan." They all nodded. After all, Germany had just stated the obvious.

"That would be a good idea," said Japan.

Romano rolled his eyes. "We all know that having a plan is a good idea. Now we just need to fucking come up with one."

England glared at both Romano and Spain. "Antonio, control your child please," he scolded, his voice tight and crisp.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice _or_ necessary. Just because you can't control _yours_," the Spaniard pointed out smugly.

"Ladies,_ please_," Prussia, being smart for once, intervened. "Now is not the time to get the handbags out."

"My brother's right." Germany cut in, looking disapprovingly at both England and Spain. "Now is not the time to fight about our past resentments. We need to work _together_ and we can't do it if you're all going to constantly bicker. Now, does anybody have any ideas for a plan?" Germany's eyes scanned the area as a hand shakily rose into the air.

Germany scrunched his eyes, trying to get a better view of who actually wanted to speak. "Uh… The other America?"

"_It's Canada!" _France hissed, forgetting to use Canada's human name. He hated it when Canada got forgotten- which was often.

"Thank you. Can-Matthew, you have an idea?" Eight heads turned towards Canada who blushed from the amount of attention he was receiving.

"Well, not exactly, but I just think that we shouldn't talk about this _here_. There could be people listening." A sudden feeling of being watched came over the nine nations and they subconsciously huddled closer together.

"Matthew's right," Romano decided. "We need to talk about this later and when all of the others are present."

Italy nodded. "Yeah, it will be easier to come up with something when all of our brains are there!"

"How about we all meet in the Great Hall at midnight?" England suggested with a shrug. "We can begin to discuss what we are going to do next there. Until then, just try to blend in and be as inconspicuous as possible." _Not a very easy task… _England thought as he scanned the faces of the fellow nations.

_Not an easy task at all._

* * *

America ran out of the backroom, desperate to find England. He didn't want this anymore. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to _leave._ Dumbledore had given him the explanation of the Tournament rules and tried to provide help and comfort, but America hadn't listened. He wasn't interested; he just needed to find England. He sprinted through the Great Hall, ignoring the jeers and taunts that many of the Slytherins aimed at him.

He was just about to rush up the moving staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room when he spotted England conversing with his brother, Canada. Willing himself to at least approach England, America took a deep breath and hesitantly walked forward.

Seeing America approach from the corner of his eye, England turned to the younger nation. America had been expecting the biggest glare of his entire life, so he was surprised when England just looked…_Empty_.

America smiled nervously at his brother before addressing the Brit. "Arthur, can I talk to you?"

The Brit nodded. "Alright, go ahead then."

America sighed. Was England being purposefully difficult? Obviously, they couldn't talk _there, _in front of everyone else. That would just be stupid. "Well not _here_," he said, exasperated, "how about outside, in the Courtyard?" he suggested, with a shrug of the shoulders.

England rolled his vibrant green eyes. "Fine. I'll see you at midnight, Matthew." Canada nodded, waving goodbye to both England and America before walking off.

"Midnight?" America asked, his eyebrows piqued in interest. "Why are you meeting at midnight?" His eyes widened as he figured out the only reason that they would meet so late.

"Oh my God, Arthur, are you having some kind of _thing _with my _twin brother?" _America exclaimed, disgusted at the idea of England and Canada _frick-fracking._ It wasn't a nice image, not that America was jealous. Not jealous at all.

England just stared at America, trying to determine whether America was joking around or actually serious.

"You are such an _idiot_. Maybe you should think before you just jump to conclusions, Alfred. Do you really think that I would have sex with Mathew? No thank you. Besides, I would rather not start another war with Francis." England shuddered, heading towards the Courtyard leaving America feeling like an idiot, which seemed to be a regular occurrence just lately.

"Hey, wait up!" America yelled before jogging to catch up with England. "I'm sorry for accusing you of wanting to have sex with my brother!" _Weirdest sentence ever… _The American thought as they went and sat on an unoccupied bench in the far corner of the Courtyard.

England shrugged. "Whatever. That's not important, there's far too much going on right now for us to worry about petty, trivial matters like that. Firstly, we need to discuss your role in the Triwizard Tournament and then I need to inform you of some news that Germany told me earlier."

America glanced around to make sure there was no-one around them. England had just addressed Germany by his country name and living at Hogwarts and in secrecy for a few weeks had greatly increased America's paranoia. "Okay…What was the news Germany told you about?"

England shook his head, turning so that he was sitting cross-legged and facing America. "I said I'd tell you that _second_. We need to talk about the Triwizard Tournament."

America twisted his body so that he was mirroring England and rested his face on his palms. "I know," he sighed. "Y'know, I wish I never put my name in that goblet. It was selfish and stupid."

England nodded, "Well, I'm not going to dispute that, America. It was rather rash of you, which is just your typical behaviour." America opened his mouth to protest, but England intervened.

"Wait, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but it is true. Now, the main problem with this tournament is that we literally have no idea what you are up against. Also, there is the fact that technically you shouldn't even be allowed to participate due to your apparent age. Though, that hardly matters, I'm sure Dumbledore will deal with that."

America kept his sapphire eyes focused on England as he considered everything that England had just said. "Wait, so you're saying that I _have_ to do this tournament? I thought that you could get me out of it."

England rolled his eyes, before training them on the younger nation. "You really thought_ I_ could get you out of it? America, this isn't something where you can simply rely on me to bail you out. That's just your problem you know, you rush into everything head-first and then you don't care about the consequences because stupid, pathetic good-old England will come and help you."

America eyed England for a while, taking in the defeated look in his eyes that seemed to appear so regularly just lately. He wished they could just leave now and not come back. He wished that he could just hold England's hand and tell him that everything would be okay and that he didn't need to worry. Most of all, America wished that England could see just how much America valued him. He wasn't stupid or pathetic. America wished lots of things, they hardly ever came true.

"Do you really think that?" The question came out of America's mouth before he could stop it.

"What? That you rush into decisions without thinking them through?" England brushed his blonde fringe out of his eyes. "Yes, I do."

"No." Again, without thinking it through, America leant forward and brushed the remaining few strands of hair out of England's eyes. "I mean, do you really think that I view you as stupid or pathetic? Do you think that I just use you to get out of a crisis?"

England had turned a tinge of red, but he kept his eyes fixated on the American's baby blues. "Yes," he whispered, keeping his voice low so that America wouldn't notice how close it was to cracking. "I'm not as strong as I used to be and certain events have clouded my judgement. I'm just a pushover. I've turned into nothing." He turned his face away from America, finding that he could no longer look the nation in the eyes.

America shook his head. "Now you are being stupid," he chuckled.

America gently brought his arm up to England's chin and tilted it so they were once again facing each other. "I don't think you're stupid or pathetic at all, okay? And don't say that you're nothing, that's just a lie. You _raised_ _me_, England. You made me who I am today and even though I left you and became independent, you _still_ look out for me. If anyone's nothing, then it's me because I only just realised that I have never thanked you for everything you've ever done for me."

England smiled softly. His previous anger and frustration had disappeared completely. Thoughts of the Triwizard Tournament and evil wizards had been abandoned and now all England could think of was America's lips and how it was the perfect time to kiss them and whether America was thinking the same thing. Closing his eyes, England grasped the top of America's robes and pulled the American closer, gradually closing up the gap between them. Two hands were placed on England's waist; England leant forward and planted his lips on America's. America's lips tasted vaguely of cherries and cola, and they seemed to make England's lips feel all fuzzy as if he was buzzing with electricity. England was considering deepening the kiss when he suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be fifteen-year-old wizards at Hogwarts, so he begrudgingly pulled away. America's wide blue eyes seemed to mirror the Brit's and both of their faces now had a bright red tinge to them.

America rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand as he grinned sheepishly at the older nation. "Uhm, so that was weird."

England didn't answer. He was already stood up, checking his watch. "It's nine o'clock now. We're all meeting at midnight, okay?" With that, the British nation walked off, leaving America alone on the bench.

America frowned, what on Earth was that about? He supposed that England was just flustered or confused or something but that was still a little bit rude. America rubbed his lips with the back of his hand; they were still tingling from the kiss with England. He realised that England never told him about the "important" news that they were all meeting to discuss later that night.

* * *

The corridors of Hogwarts were silent as both students and teachers slept the night away. Only a select number of people were awake (nineteen to be precise) and they were all headed towards the Great Hall.

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were already in the Hall as the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs filed in. "Took your time," America joked, receiving the finger from Prussia.

"Can I just say that deciding to meet up at midnight was the stupidest idea _ever_," Prussia announced, dropping onto a bench and practically slamming his head on the table.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with that bastard," Romano said, sitting across from Prussia, a typical scowl on his face.

"Don't worry Roma, it's not that bad! Once this is done, we can go to sleep and have sweet dreams," Spain comforted, wrapping an arm around Romano.

"Again, how are you always so _fucking happy?"_ Romano sighed, burying his face in his hands. Spain shrugged.

"If we could begin the meeting so I can go to sleep, that would be useful," Austria grumbled, putting his feet up on the bench.

"Why, do you need to catch up on your beauty sleep?" Prussia mocked. "You may need to hibernate for a few years in order to do that."

"SHOTS FIRED!" Spain and France shouted, resulting in glares from both Austria and England.

"If you lot haven't guessed, this is a very important meeting so if you'd kindly _shut up_ then we can get started," England lectured.

"I'm sorry, but what is this meeting even about?" America asked, more than a little confused.

"England, I thought that you were going to tell him?" Germany asked, icy blue eyes calmly studying England.

A small blush found its way to England's face, he shrugged. "I-I forgot."

"England you're blushing," Japan remarked, sounding faintly amused.

"Hey, so is America!" Denmark bellowed from the other side of the room.

"What?" America yelled. "No, I'm not!"

England groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "And we wonder why nothing ever gets done."

However, nobody heard England as they were too busy arguing and chatting amongst themselves to listen.

Germany stood on the bench and slammed his fists on the table. "_That's it!_ Can you all please just stop being petty for _five minutes? _Once we've got this sorted, we can all go to bed and sleep which is what half of you are moaning about so can we all _just stop?" _As expected, the room went into silence, allowing Germany to take a well-needed deep breath.

"Okay, thank you. Now, England, I suggest you take over this meeting. Can everyone listen to England and wait until he's finished talking to ask questions? Thank you." Germany sat down and Italy clung on to him.

"Thank you, Germany. Okay, so as we all know America is now the Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament." A few glares and mutters were passed around the room, mainly directed at America. "But, there's nothing we can do about that. The main reason for this meeting is the potential threat that has been posed to us by a group of what we believe to be evil wizards. Any questions so far?" England scanned the room and he was about to continue when a hand was raised in the air.

"Yes Finland, you have a question?"

"I was just wondering, how do you know about this threat?" Finland asked, his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Ah, a group of nations including France and Germany overheard a private conversation between Severus Snape and another anonymous wizard. We have come to the decision that we can assume both Snape and the unknown wizard are at this school with dark and dangerous intent. I hope that answers your question."

Finland nodded, so England continued. "Anyway, the two participants in the conversation know that we are nations and apparently The Dark Lord-Voldemort- is going to use this information to his advantage."

"I thought that The Dark Lord was dead!" Shouted Denmark, his arms folded. "So, how does that even make any sense?"

"Voldemort isn't dead, Dane," Norway mumbled, next to Denmark. "I can feel his dark power rising, can't you?" Norway asked, his question directed towards England who nodded.

"Yes, I can feel it. It's quite faint, but it's getting stronger. So, he's alive, though, we have to keep that a secret, otherwise we'd cause a panic. Furthermore, Voldemort is, well, he's looking to _take_ two of us. We're not certain on which two, but we need to figure that out tonight. France, what did they say Voldemort specifically wanted?"

"He wants the 'superpower mentioned in some prophecy and the one who possesses the magic of infinite power', right?" He looked to Prussia for confirmation who nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Whatever that means."

England began to pace, deep in thought. "Okay, so "superpower"- that could relate to who's performing better financially, what nation has the most land or trade etcetera, but in Voldemort's case I think he's on about the strength specification and _the_ superpower nation." England stopped pacing and looked up to meet America's confused eyes. "I think he means you, America."

"What? Seriously, what do I have to do with this- this magic stuff?" America protested, unhappy at the fact that he was personally being targeted. "I mean, I'd never even thought about magic until I came here."

England shrugged, "I don't know why he wants you, America, maybe it's something to do with this prophecy- whatever that is, but I think we should go with the assumption that he does. So, if the superpower refers to America then who is the other one? 'Infinite power'- what does that even mean? Does anyone else have any ideas or am I just talking to myself?"

"I think you're just talking to yourself," America contributed, earning him a glare.

"I think it means someone who is good at magic." Norway mused, stepping forward so that he could address everyone better. "Someone who has always had a tradition of magic in their blood, in their country. A keen practitioner of magic. Someone whose magic comes freely to them. Someone like you, England."

"Not necessarily Norway," England responded, his eyebrows creased in thought. "It could refer to me, you or Romania. We can't just say that it's me."

"But England, it is the most logical answer," Japan added. "After all, The Dark Lord is from Britain as is this school. I only assume that whatever he plans to do-he plans to do it here."

China nodded. "Japan is right. It does make more sense."

"I agree," Russia piped up from the far corner of the room. "Voldemort is seeming like a pretty clever guy."

"Okay…" England paused, trying to string everything together. "So, we think that Voldemort is after America and I. Now that we've sorted out who he wants, we need a plan. Does anybody have any suggestions?"

Prussia raised his hand in the air, and England resisted the urge to groan out loud. "Yes, Prussia?"

"I think that we should go into teams. Work on different sections, locate different areas that we need to target, that kind of thing. I mean, one of our teams needs to help America with the Tournament."

"That is… Actually not a bad idea. Okay, so we need to split up. How do you want to do this?" England asked, trying to figure out who would work well with who would be hard.

"I know that we're not at war anymore but how about the old Axis and Allies teams and the like?" Spain suggested. "At least that way it's easier for us to separate."

England nodded. "I see how that works. Okay, so we'll have Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Japan and Prussia; you'll be a group. America, Russia, France, China, Canada and I will form another group. Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden and Finland can join up. That leaves just Hungary and Austria to form a duo, is that okay?" Everyone nodded, okay with their groups. "Actually…" England rubbed his chin, in thought. "I think two's a bit small, maybe three… Does anyone want to join Austria and Hungary?"

Prussia smirked as he walked over to where Hungary and Austria were sitting. "I will!"

England nodded. "Okay, now we just have to give out roles. Germany, do you think you guys can work on helping America out with the Tournament?"

"I'm sure that will be fine, England."

"Former Allies, we can try and figure out _how_ Voldemort is planning on getting hold of America and me." England's eyes moved over to the Nordic group. "Norway, your group can try and figure out _why_ Voldemort needs us and research into Voldemort's past for us." England's eyes lingered on the trio, what could they do? "You three can work on Snape. Tail him for us and find out what he's up to."

"We need team names!" Prussia yelled, causing Austria to facepalm.

England rolled his eyes. "Alright, we can all come up with our own team names and announce them at our next meeting, okay? Does anyone have any questions?" Luckily for England, nobody had any. England glanced at his watch and raised his eyebrows. "It's half one, so now that we're done I guess we should get going to bed. Meeting dismissed!" he announced, allowing the tired nations to rush back to their dorms.

England walked up to the Gryffindor dorm with America, in silence. They hadn't spoken about their previous kiss or the fact that there was the possibility that evil wizards were after them. He guessed that they would have plenty of time to discuss both topics and that America probably didn't feel like talking about it right then. Hogwarts was a lot more stressful then England had thought it would be. Magic had previously just been a nice, habitual activity for England but now it just seemed dark and dangerous. It would become even darker if Voldemort took over. England knew that they could never let that happen, they just had to be prepared. England glanced over at America as they entered the Common Room. Voldemort was after England and he was after America.

Yes, they had to be prepared. Voldemort could not be allowed to win.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there's the chapter that was wayyy overdue done! I am really sorry; I'm just a bad updater!  
Oh, also I want you guys to give me ideas for possible team names; the best ones will be used! (I can't think of any at the moment, and I want them to be really awesome) So, you can PM me a suggestion, or post one in the reviews?  
Thanks for following and favouriting, you guys are super awesome!  
If you're feeling nice, then post a review! :')  
~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter**

**GUEST REVIEW RESPONSE:**

_Berlin: _You think it's awesome? Thank you! :') Yeah, the house selection was crazy hard… But, I think I put Ivan in the right place, I agree with you. He just wants friends! Yeah, I know. It was supposed to be obvious xD Thank you, I will!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The hall was alive with the typical hustle and bustle of Hogwarts students milling about, gossiping and filling themselves up with breakfast in preparation for the school day. England and America were the first nations up and they were occupying one of the many benches that lined the hall. England's blonde hair was mussed and his eyes were slightly bloodshot and it was obvious to America that the older nation had spent the night tossing and turning rather than sleeping.

America bit into his bacon sandwich, trying to quell the queasy feeling that had settled in his stomach whenever he thought of last night's kiss with England. He wanted to bring it up, he felt as though it _had_ to be brought up, but that maybe it wasn't the right time.

It was just that, right now, England looked so _sad._ He was staring into his mug of tea, one hand stirring it absentmindedly, his expression was distant but his frown was fixed. America took a deep breath and cleared his throat, immediately startling England and capturing his attention.

"Uhm, Artie?" America started, scratching the back of his neck.

England merely blinked his big, green eyes at him, urging him to continue.

"Okay," America hesitated, was he doing the right thing? Surely, they needed to talk about it, right? Get it all out of the way? "What happened last night?"

England rolled his eyes. "Honestly, America, were you asleep for the entire meeting? We are going to split off into teams, remember?"

"No, not that!" America blurted, causing several students to look their way. "Sorry," he apologised, going a tint of pink. He turned his attention back to England. "Anyway, I meant what happened with _us_. You know, in the courtyard." He was speaking in hushed tones and his body had taken on the posture of someone divulging a deep secret to a close friend. "You know- _the kiss,"_ he added dramatically, his eyes lighting up at the mention of their previous encounter.

It was England's turn to go a shade of pink, although, he took it one step further and went a deep shade of scarlet, he looked like a fire truck. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, trying to connect the right words together. "I didn't mean to do that. Frankly, I don't know why I did. It was just all of the stress and the frustration and then you were being so nice to me and I don't know what came over me but I just really wanted to kiss you and now I'm all kinds of confused and…" he trailed off, afraid that if he said anything more it would ruin the fragile structure that was their relationship which he had worked so hard to establish with America.

"It's okay," said America, a sad smile on his face. "You don't have to explain it. We can just pretend that it never happened, there's no need to dwell on it." But maybe, just maybe, America wanted to dwell on it, he wanted to talk about it and perhaps he wanted to acknowledge that it happened, but he'd sacrifice his wants for England's needs. That was what a good friend would do.

"Thank you, Alfred," England smiled at him, making America forget his previous dissatisfaction at their arrangement. If it made England happy then it made America happy.

"Oh, America." England's smile grew even wider and he _almost_ looked like he was going to laugh. "You've got a big blob of tomato sauce on your chin." When America looked confused he pointed to the exact spot. "Right there. Thought you'd like to know." Bemusedly, he reached over and wiped the sauce with a discarded napkin before standing up.

"I've got to go now, though; don't forget that we've got a meeting later with the others. We need to come up with a team name." At the phrase "team name" the Brit rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later. Glad we could sort this out. Just friends, yeah?"

America nodded and England, looking the happiest that he'd been in ages, left. America watched him go and released a long, exasperated sigh. He had been friendzoned by _England._

_How could life get any more confusing?_

* * *

"I now declare us to be Team Awesome!" Prussia announced, banging his fist on the table. "Wait, that wasn't right." He frowned, pretending to think. "Ah wait yes, it's Team Awesome plus Austria and when we say Plus Austria we have to say it _really_ quietly because he's less awesome than me and Hungary." Prussia dropped into his chair and sighed. "Wow, that was pretty exhausting."

Prussia, Austria and Hungary were huddled in a corner of the Restricted Section having grabbed a table and three chairs from the main part of the library. After checking that they were secluded enough to discuss their future plans, the three dropped their human identities and began discussing their team name which Prussia had apparently already decided for them.

"Well, I think that's a rubbish name," Austria huffed, his arms folded. Today, Austria's stubborn little cowlick, otherwise known as his _Mariazell_, seemed to move whenever he got angry and seeing as he was with Prussia it moved as though it had a life of its own.

"Pft," Prussia rolled his eyes, dismissing the Austrian's input. "Well, of course, _you_ think it's rubbish. What about you Hungary, do you like it?" Both Austria and Prussia turned to face the female, staring at her intensely.

"Uh…" she hesitated, squirming from their intense glares."I don't mind it." Prussia whooped and smirked at Austria. "Although it's not very nice to Austria." She added hastily in order to not upset the Austrian.

"Ugh Hungary, sometimes you're just too nice, you know?" he scolded light-heartedly. "Let's flip a coin." The Prussian suggested, grabbing a random fifty pence piece that a British muggle must have lost. "Heads, I keep the team name. Tails, you pick the team name."

"Fine," Austria agreed. "Hurry up and toss it then."

Prussia threw the coin into the air and placed it on his palm. "Ha!" he cried. "It's heads! I win! Team Awesome plus Austria stays."

"Ugh." The Austrian rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get a drink. Hungary, you're welcome to get one with me if you like." He offered the female nation his hand but she shook her head.

"I'm not thirsty," she chirped. "I'll stay here." Austria glared at Prussia before leaving, his Mariazell swaying from side to side as he walked.

"That coin was hexed, wasn't it?" Hungary asked accusingly. "You little cheat!" she exclaimed.

Prussia simply shrugged. "Well, you win some and you lose some. Poor Austria just seems to lose more than most that's all." He grinned.

"Now about Snape," he said, focusing on the task at hand. "He's a bit creepy, isn't he?"

Hungary groaned. If Prussia's observational skills were the only thing Team Awesome plus Austria had to rely on then getting information worth anything might take a long while.

A _very_ long while.

* * *

"I am _really_ hungry." Italy chirped, clinging onto Germany who was conveniently sat next to him. "Is anyone else really hungry?"

Romano groaned, scowling at his brother. "We just had lunch, you idiot. Will you _stop moaning already?"_

Spain smiled good-naturedly at Italy. "You know, I may have some tomatoes with me," he said before fishing out a tomato from his pocket. "Here you go, little Italy." He handed it to the Italian who demolished it in a few quick bites.

"You idiot!" Romano cried. "Why can't I have one?"

"Oh!" Spain beamed. "Sorry, I have one for you too if you want it!" Spain grabbed another one and handed it to Romano.

"I don't want it _now_, you bastard," he muttered, though he took it anyway and there was even the slightest shadow of a smile on Romano's face.

"You're welcome, Romano!" Spain grinned, mussing Romano's hair.

Germany rubbed his temples in an attempt to quench his oncoming headache, but he didn't feel as though it was working. "Remind me why we're here again," he said to Japan, who had been watching the exchange between Romano and Spain with great interest.

Japan turned to his friend and smiled. "We're here to discuss our team name and our on-going goal." The five nations were seated on the grass by the lake as the day was warm and bright, something that was a rarity in Britain which the nations were keen to take full advantage of.

"Okay." Germany cleared his throat. "We need team names. Does anybody have any suggestions?"

"I have one," Romano announced grumpily. "How about the I Don't Need This Shit team? It's honest and covers exactly how we all feel."

"Romano!" Spain scolded, shocked. "Don't be so selfish!"

"What?" Romano rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Come on, who here actually cares about what happens to England and America? None of us even like them. Would they do the same for us? Of course not."

"I care," Japan's voice cut through the temporary silence like a knife. "I care very much about what happens to them. To both of them. They're my friends and don't you dare say that they wouldn't do the same for us because they damn well would. America and England are good people and they care about others, which is more than I can currently say for you."

The four nations gawped at Japan, their eyes wide and their mouths open. "I…." Romano started his face a shocking crimson. "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know that the bastards meant that much to you."

Japan nodded. "You are forgiven."

Germany took a deep breath. "Now that we've got that out of the way. Does anybody else have any suggestions for a team name?"

"We could be called Team Pasta?" Italy suggested. "Because we all love pasta!"

Germany sighed. "Yes, but that doesn't really state our purpose now, does it?"

"What about team Anti-Voldemort?" Spain quipped. "That states our purpose, right?"

Italy's eyes flashed with inspiration. "What about team Anti-Voldemort featuring Pasta?"

All of the other nations, apart from Romano, nodded. "Sounds good," Germany complimented. The German nation checked his watch. "Now, we'll all meet up in half an hour to discuss ways to help America win this tournament! Team Anti-Voldemort featuring Pasta dismissed!"

* * *

"I hate this place," Iceland muttered to his fellow Nordics. His back was digging painfully into the cupboard that he was resting upon. The Nordics had found an abandoned stockroom, larger than the average stockroom, to discuss their plans in. "I hate everyone in it."

"Well that's hardly a big surprise now, is it?" Denmark joked, nudging the Icelandic. "You're always depressed about something."

Iceland gave him a long, measured look. "You don't even know me. You don't know my story."

Norway glanced towards his little brother. "Shut up, Icey. Stop complaining. It could be worse, you could be stuck in the same house as Denmark so you're pretty lucky all things considered. "

"Hey!" Denmark blurted. "I resent that comment!"

"Duly noted," Norway retaliated, a slight smirk present on his face.

"Guys!" Finland interrupted, his happy voice ringing throughout the room. "Shouldn't we just get on with it?"

Sweden nodded. "I agree with my wife."

"Thank you." Finland beamed, causing Sweden to blush slightly. "Okay, so we need a team name. Something unique that sets us apart as the rest because we don't want to be the underdogs now, do we?"

"This isn't a football tournament Finland," Denmark jovially stated, his typical grin plastered onto his face. "But, what did you have in mind?"

"Okay it may sound a bit weird but how about Team Beer, Puffins, Brothers and Wives?" The other nations all nodded in approval.

"I think it's missing something, though," Sweden grumbled.

"Yes, I agree," Norway contributed. "How about Team Sponsored by Beer, Puffins, Brothers and Wives? It gives it that sporting element Dane was joking about earlier."

"Sponsored by Beer, Puffins, Brothers and Wives," Denmark mused. "Yeah, I like it!"

"I think that it's dumb," Iceland stated though everyone ignored him.

"What a great team name, guys!" Denmark yelled. "Good job everyone!" Denmark was about to say something else but was interrupted by a loud, grumbling sound.

"Was that your stomach, Finland?" he asked, surprised at how such a little guy was capable of making such a loud noise.

"Food now, work later," Denmark announced, getting up and heading out of the door. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"Okay, so we need team names and we need them now!" America instructed, writing the heading "Epic Team Names" on the board that they had discovered in the Room of Requirement, a place that England had conveniently located whilst looking for a secret place to meet.

France yawned. "Can't we just use a random name generator or something?"

"Sorry, does it take too many brain cells to think up something individually?" England quipped before turning to America. "How about Team Tea and Scones?" America grimaced before obediently writing "_Tea and Scones?" _on the board. "Oi! Why did you put a question mark? It's a brilliant name!" America hastily rubbed out the question mark in order to prevent England from spontaneously combusting.

"I've got one!" Russia piped up. "How about Team Eyebrows and Company?" A wicked little grin spread across his face.

"Ha!" France laughed, brushing his hair off his shoulders. "I like that one! Write it down." Again, America did as he was told and wrote _Eyebrows and Company _much to the dismay of England.

"This is pointless," China complained. "What are we getting done here?"

"I agree," whispered Canada, Kumajirou clung closely to his chest.

"Okay, I think I've got one! The best name in the entire world of names!" America blurted, rapidly scrawling it on the board. It read: _Team Fire-Breathing Hero-Burgers._

"Oh my God. That is-"

"That's absolutely brilliant, America!" France announced, already heading towards the door. "We can finish the meeting now, right? I've really got to be somewhere." With that, he left and the former Allies became Team Fire-Breathing Hero-Burgers.

"What's gotten into him?" China asked, staring at the spot where France had previously stood.

"There's only one way to find out." America hinted, waggling his eyebrows at England.

"Let's go spy on France."

* * *

**FINALLY! :')**

**I'm not going to say anything more just thank you to Serendipity321, Berlin, Guest and Dark Angel Keeks for all of your team name suggestions! You guys are great! :')  
If you're feeling nice then leave a review.  
~BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter**


End file.
